Délire d'amour
by shake-your-mind
Summary: Severus retrouve son ancienne amante et il sait qu'en la retrouvant , il retrouve ses énigmes.Mais cette fois ci elle va lui offrir, l'amour...SeverusHermione et Severus et un personnage mystère
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde, bon c'est ma première fic que je publie sur ce site et je n'ai personne pour me corriger juste pour lire et me dire « c'est bon c'est bien, vas-y publie » donc excusez-moi pour les fautes. Merci à Mel qui accepte à chaque fois de me rassurer et qui s'use les yeux à lire mes bêtises et mes fins qui laisse plus que perplexe.

Je vais publier els 3 chapitres d'un coup, ensuite il faudra attendre un petit peu, le temps que je les peaufine. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui liront et encore plus pour ceux qui me donneront leurs avis.

Comme d'habitude je ne gagne rien sur ce que je publie hors mon entière satisfaction à écrire.

**I Premières questions et nouvel enseignant**

-Moi je pari tout sur Lupin. Hermione alors ?

La jeune fille baissa son livre d'Arithmancie pour pouvoir voir les deux garçons qui se chamaillaient pour leur parie. Elle le remonta dans un soupir.

-Désolée je n'est pas envie de parier sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide, si ça se trouve on ne le connaît pas.

-Ha oui c'est vrai ça…

-Ha non désolée Harry, toi tu as parié que ce serais un auror que Dumbledore engagerait moi j'ai parié Lupin, un de nous deux aura forcément juste !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa place à une Ginny essoufflé et visiblement pressé.

-Maman est furieuse, la voiture est là pour nous emmené et personne ne l'a prévenu de son arrivé. J'espère que tout est près sinon…

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase, elle claqua la porte et les escaliers pour monter aux étages supérieurs craquèrent. Un silence envahit la pièce. Ron regardait sa valise ouverte ou plusieurs pulls débordaient, Harry observait sa valise qu'il n'avait plus qu'a fermé et Hermione continuait de feuilleter son livre. Décidément Ron était encore le plus à la traîne. Les deux garçons s'activèrent pour ranger les dernières choses et au moment ou le dernier loquet de la valise de Ron accepta à contre cœur de se fermer, Mrs Weasley entra.

-Descendez tout de suite !

Chacun sourit pour les brèves paroles qu'elle avait réussi à articuler malgré la fureur dont elle avait fait rage plus tôt. Oui malgré le bruit du rangement il avait entendu sa mélodieuse voix leur parvenir au moment où elle criait sur Ginny qui s'amusait avec Pattenrond plutôt que de descendre ses affaires. Les valises furent vite descendues et le trio s'installa sur la banquette derrière le chauffeur tandis que Ginny et Mr et Mrs Weasley s'installait derrière eux. Après 5 min ils arrivèrent au quai 9¾. Ils passèrent tous sans problème et furent accueilli de l'autre côté par Tonks et un autre auror qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Tonks leur fit un magnifique sourire et les invita à entrer dans le train en leur disant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter et qu'elle leur souhaita bonne chance, la fin de sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. Ils entrèrent alors et trouvèrent un wagon sans difficultés.

-Heu Harry…

-Oui, oui c'est bon Hermione allez faire votre tour de chasse et surtout épinglez des Serpentards !

Hermione lui sourit et sortit du wagon que Ron referma. Harry se retrouvait donc seul dans ce wagon et il allait devoir patientez un moment pour que ses amies reviennent. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le siège et se mit à penser à cette nouvelle rentrée. Il avait hâte d'y retourner, d'autant plus qu'il avait reçu un optimal en potion ce qui lui permettait de continuer la matière pour pouvoir être un auror. Cette pensée lui décrocha un sourire, même Rogue n'était pas un point noir dans son visuel de rentrée. Il espérait juste que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit à la hauteur de cette nouvelle année. La porte de son wagon qui s'ouvrait l'arracha de ses pensées. Malefoy apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés avec un fin sourire. Harry se leva en dégainant sa baguette, ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Tu veux quoi la fouine ?

-Doucement Potter, je veux juste te prévenir !

-Me prévenir de quoi ? Malefoy va me jeter un sort ? Ho aimable de me prévenir !

-Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds. Cette année rien n'est comme avant, si tu te mets en travers de notre chemin tu ne restera pas bien longtemps en vie.

Harry baissa sa baguette voyant que Drago n'était vraiment pas sur le point de l'attaquer.

-Comment ça ?

-Potter n'est pas très perspicace. Fais attention où tu va c'est tout je suis sur que tu n'aimerais pas voir ton visage lacérer simplement parcque tu auras voulus m'attaquer ou aller attaquer le seigneur des ténèbres.

Malefoy sortit et laissa la porte se refermer. Harry resta là debout en se demandant bien ce qu'il avait voulus dire. Un autre mangemort avait infiltré le château ? Lacérer ? Une bête le surveille ? Un loup garou ? Harry se rassit laissant les questions filer au fur et à mesure qu'il se les posait. Cette année commençait bien décidément. Une menace doublée d'une mise en garde et un Malefoy plus énigmatique qu'avant et qui prend le temps de le prévenir. Peut-être est-ce pour le dissuader de s'intéresser de plus près à ce qu'il fait, pour éviter qu'il ne leur fasse perdre du temps ? Tout cela est bien étrange. Le chariot de confiserie passa devant lui sans qu'Harry ne le voie. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le wagon quelques minutes plus tard.

-C'est pas parcque c'était un première année que je l'ai puni mais parcqu'il m'avait marcher sur le pied !

-Tu parle il ne l'avait pas fait exprès tu voulais juste te venger sur quelqu'un parcque Malefoy t'avait bousculé plus tôt ! Harry ça va ?

Ron et Hermione arrêtèrent de se disputer et s'installèrent en face de leur ami qui paraissait bien tourmenté. Ce dernier leva la tête et leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé à propos de Malefoy, mais ne leur exposa pas ses théories il voulait voir si ils aboutissaient aux même pensées que lui. Hermione laissa tomber l'avant de son corps sur le dossier et se mit à réfléchir sur cette menace. Ron fit une moue, signe qu'il réfléchissait puis regarda Harry.

-Peut-être qu'il plaisantait tout simplement ?

-Malefoy ne s'est jamais conduit comme ça, il ne plaisantait pas il avait l'air vraiment sérieux.

-Je pense qu'il veut dire que quelqu'un de leur camp a infiltré le château et qu'il nous surveille. Mais le fait qu'il emploie le mot « lacérer », me dérange. Parcque ça fait vraiment penser à une bête et la façon dont il en parle ça vaudrait dire que cette bête est dotée d'intelligence humaine, donc un loup garou.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent suite à l'analyse de Hermione. Un loup-garou, ça paraissait être l'hypothèse la plus logique. Mais le seul problème était de trouver ce loup-garou.

-Tu crois qu'il sera dans l'école ?

-C'est le seul moyen de nous surveiller, mais ça voudrait dire que c'est le nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal et dans ce cas là c'est trop évident ! Donc on va surveiller le nouvel enseignant s'il n'est pas là les lendemains de pleine lune, c'est que c'est lui, sinon…

-Sinon c'est peut-être quelqu'un que l'on connaît bien et qui s'est transformé en loup-garou…

-Mais il y a plein de possibilités !

-Oui Ron c'est justement ça le problème ! Mais le meilleur moyen est de faire comme si de rien n'était et dès qu'on voit quelqu'un qui a comportement suspect on le suit.

-Hermione ça implique d'enfreindre le règlement.

-Ho ça va Ron !

Le trio éclata de rire puis ils sortirent leurs robes de sorciers de leur valise et les enfilèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard le train arrivait à Poudlard, là où une nouvelle énigme planait.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur table. Ils cherchèrent tout trois du regard le nouvel enseignant mais ils ne le virent pas.

-Si ça se trouve il n'en a pas trouvé.

-Impossible Ron, ces cours sont obligatoires.

La répartition se passa dans le plus grand silence et lorsque le dernier première année du nom de Kylian Raft fut désigné pour Poufsouffle, le directeur se leva. Le silence ne s'imposa même pas car il était déjà présent.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je souhaite d'hors et déjà bonne chance à tout ceux qui passe leur Buse et leurs Aspics et à tout les premières années. Pour les produits interdit dans l'établissement veuillez vous référez à la liste affiché dans le bureau de Mr Rusard car les produits en provenance du magasin Weasley sont à partir de cette année aussi interdit. En ce qui concerne les professeurs, nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Gabrielle Stark.

Les portes de la grande s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit et une jeune femme entra. Sa démarche était très féline et élégante. Elle portait des bottes qui claquaient sur les dalles de la grande salle, pantalon, veste et cape noire très sobre et en même temps élégante pour une enseignante. Ses cheveux brun et raide volaient derrière elle au rythme de sa marche et ses yeux parcouraient tour à tour les tables de la salle s'attardant sur certains élèves puis elle atteignit la table des professeurs et s'installa à coté de Rogue après avoir salué d'un signe de tête chacun des professeurs. Des cheveux lui masquèrent partiellement la partie droite de son visage. Elle était vraiment très charismatique et mystérieuse.

-Ron arrête de baver !

Harry avait dit cela en rigolant car son ami ne la quittait pas des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il restait à la fixer. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude qui lui remit les idées en place et qui le fit rougir. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Professeur Stark toujours adepte des entrées en fanfare à ce que je vois.

Le professeur lui sourit doucement en levant un sourcil ce qui fit rire le directeur.

-Bien maintenant je pense que vos tête ne sont plus en mesure d'avaler la moindre informations donc sur ceux, bonne appétit !

Les tables se couvrirent de plats qui semblaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ron se jeta sur la nourriture pendant que Harry ne cessait d'observer la nouvelle enseignante qui surpris son regard et lui lança un sourire en inclinant la tête en guise de salutation. Harry détourna rapidement la tête et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas elle ne semble pas bizarre, mais la pleine lune est ce soir donc on verra bien si elle est là demain.

-Chis elle prenche de la pochion tue-loup elle chera là oblichatoirement demain ?

Hermione fit une grimace elle n'aimait décidément pas quand Ron parlait avant d'avaler.

-Oui mais ça affaiblit tout de même donc le lendemain de pleine lune potion ou pas elle ne pourrait pas assurer ses cours.

La soirée se passa de la même manière. Les trois amis exposèrent différente hypothèse sur Gabrielle Stark, puis partirent sur une plaisanterie générale avec Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ginny. Harry et Ron annulèrent le pari que ce n'était ni le professeur Lupin ni un auror donc aucun des deux n'avaient gagné. Ils reçurent leur emplois du temps et furent ravis de voir qu'ils auraient deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal dès le début de la journée mais les garçons furent horrifiés de voir que l'après midi était simplement composé de deux heures de potions. Malgré leur emplois du temps d'auror, ils leur restaient les cours de potions ce qui les désolaient.


	2. Chapter 2

**II Les doutes s'envolent et les hypothèses brûlent**

-Elle n'est pas là ! Elle n'est pas là !

-Chut Ron ! Comme cris d'alerte dès le matin on ne fait pas mieux !

Hermione avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Ron qui avait hurlé dès leur entrée dans la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent sans un bruit et se regardèrent. Aucun de trois ne rompit le silence ils savaient tous ce que cette absence signifiait. Hier c'était la pleine lune et ce matin elle n'est pas là. La porte du côté de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et le professeur Stark entra.

-Ron, Hermione elle est là !

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs et regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le professeur Stark se plaça derrière le professeur Rogue, se pencha doucement et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Visiblement les professeurs aux alentours ne pouvaient rien entendre car ils continuaient leurs discussions. Rogue fronça les sourcils tourna doucement la tête et lui répondit quelque chose il semblait étonner. Stark hocha la tête et se mit à lui parler en joignant le geste à la parole. Ces gestes ne révélaient rien de bien intéressant. Rogue hocha la tête et se tourna vers les autres tables de la grande salle. Stark, elle, se releva le regarda quelques instant, souris puis ressortis de la grande salle.

-Ron arrête de baver !

Ron remua la tête et se tourna vers Harry avec un regard gêné.

-Mais elle a tellement de charme…

-Oui c'est vrai je dois l'avouer !

-Et je crois que tous les garçons de l'école sont de votre avis.

Hermione avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que le professeur Stark apparaissait, les garçons se penchaient vers elle et même les filles semblaient être fasciné.

-Elle a peut-être des origines Vélanes ?

-Non elle est brune et le charme n'accrocherait pas sur les filles hors même moi je dois avouer que lorsque je le vois je la regarde avec intérêt. Elle à un je ne sais quoi, un charme qui donne envie de la regarder.

-Ca ne doit sûrement pas être elle, elle attire trop l'attention.

-Oui sûrement.

Les trois amis recommencèrent à manger en changeant de conversations et préférèrent plaisanter avec Neville et Dean sur leurs vacances respectives. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils trouvèrent les murs de la salle recouverts de livres, des miroirs, des coffres, des matelas. Plus aucune chaise, ni bureau n'était présent. Ce qui étonna beaucoup le trio. Ils s'avancèrent et virent le professeur Stark au milieu de Serpentard et de quelques Gryffondor qui semblaient écouter avec intérêt ce qu'elle leur racontait.

-Ca me fait penser à notre salle pour le club.

-Oui au moins elle est équipée.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, veuillez vous mettre en face de moi et calmement.

Sa voix avait résonné dans toute la salle est aucun élève ne vint contredire ses instructions. Lorsque tout le monde fut face à elle, elle recommença à parler d'une voix forte.

-Bien aujourd'hui les tables ont laissé place à des matelas parcque je souhaite tester vos capacités. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et l'élève qui restera sera avec moi, je rassure tout de suite cette élève il y aura un roulement de sorte que tout le monde soit face à moi. Vous allez engagez un combat, vous devrez donc vous défendre et attaquer. Le premier qui perd sa baguette perd le combat. Je ne veux aucun sortilèges qui puisse mettre en danger la vie de votre partenaire et encore moins de sortilèges impardonnable ! Compris ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les serpentards et un de ses sourcils se leva comme pour accentuer sa phrase.

-Bien le premier que je vois lancer un sortilège qui n'a pas lieu sortira de la salle et ira directement voir son directeur de maison c'est bien clair ?

Tous les élèves entonnèrent un « oui professeur » qui résonna dans la salle.

-Bien par deux tout de suite, Potter vous démarrez avec moi !

Tous les élèves se mirent par deux en veillant à ce qu'un matelas soit bien derrière eux puis ils attendirent l'ordre de leur professeur.

-Potter, usez de toute votre ruse possible pour me faire perdre, soyez digne de la légende qu'on vous attribue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement puis se ressaisit. Il l'attaquerait donc si c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Il se mit en position de combat et dès que le professeur tourna la tête vers la salle pour ordonner le début des combats, Harry lui lança un sortilège de désarmement qu'elle repoussa d'un simple mouvement de baguette sans qu'elle n'est eue besoin de retourner son visage vers Harry. Il lui lança un sortilège d'engorgement qu'elle dévia aussi juste en bougeant sa baguette. Elle avançait vers lui, elle ne lui lançait aucun sortilèges elle se défendait juste. Harry se maudissait le fait qu'il prononce chaque sort le trahissait et il ne savait pas si lancer un sortilège informulé allait fonctionner. Il décida de tenter le coup, mais il devait d'abord retarder l'avancer de son professeur. Il lança un sortilège de brouillard, le même brouillard contre lequel il avait du faire face dans le labyrinthe lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les deux sorciers ne se voyaient plus. Ce qui permit à Harry de chercher une formule efficace, mais un sort lui frôla l'épaule et il se mit à saigner. Il saignait ! Il n'en revenait pas, elle avait pourtant dis pas de sortilège de mort ou dangereux. Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Il se jeta dans la brume et ferma les yeux. Il le traversa en courant et se retrouva face à son professeur. Il lui lança un sortilège cuisant mais elle le repoussa, Harry avait prévu le coup et lança en murmurant un sortilège de chauve-furie et un expelliarmus. Aucun des deux n'atteint son but et il se retrouva ligoté par des chaînes et sa baguette à un mètre de lui. Le brouillard disparut ainsi que les liens et sa baguette lui fut rendue. Il se plaça face au professeur la défiant.

-Avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, Potter, touchez votre bras blesser !

Harry le fit, la plaie était béante et du sang s'en écoulait. Il la toucha, grimaçant s'attendant à sentir une douleur lui irradier le bras mais rien, il ne sentit aucun blessure ni douleur. Plus rien ne paraissait sur son bras, il ne comprenait plus.

-Une illusion Potter mais j'admire votre sang froid malgré cela vous n'avez pas céder à la tentation de me lancer un sortilège dangereux, malgré le cuisant qui est passez près.

Il vit que le cou de son professeur était légèrement brûlé, il rougit et s'excusa. Elle leva la main comme pour effacer cette évènement puis demanda à toute le classe de changer de partenaire. Le cours se déroula sans le moindre problème, le professeur Stark restant invaincus dans les combats. A la fin de l'heure le trio sortit de la classe, encore essoufflé de tout ces combats qui n'ont cessé de s'enchaîner, pour se conclure par un commentaire du professeur disant qu'il avait un bon niveau d'attaque et de défense mais qu'ils n'avaient aucun esprit tactique, ce qui fit rire Harry car il s'était sentit désemparé lorsque le professeur s'était avancé vers lui et qu'elle dérivait tout ses sorts. A ce moment là sons esprit s'était embrumé, il ne savait plus comment réagir et que faire, il avait eu peur surtout lorsqu'elle avait lancé son sortilège d'illusion. Il sourit encore une fois et avança plus rapidement pour rattraper ses amis.

La journée se passa normalement se terminant par deux heures de potions que Harry et Ron vécurent comme une véritable torture tout comme les autres gryffondors.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tout les trois dans la salle commune, Neville leur tenant compagni.

-Elle est quand même bien Stark !

-N'est-ce pas Ron ?

-Ho ça va Hermione ! Mais en tout cas toi la frousse que tu as eu lorsque tu as vu ton bras en sang ! Mais elle avait vraiment envie que chacun de nous vois à quel point on n'était rien face à de bon sort de puissance parcque moi aussi j'en ai eu de bon dans la tête !

- Ba on a à plus qu'à se mettre à la tactique dans les combats.

Un gryffondor appela Neville qui le rejoignit non sans avoir dit « à tout à l'heure » à ses trois amis qui le regardaient s'éloigner avec un sourire. Hermione se pencha vers les deux autres. Cela leur donnait l'air conspirateur comme si la première embrouille qui allait avoir lieu venait d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas un loup garou ! Et je doute même que ce soit elle, si dumbledore l'a embauché c'est qu'il avait confiance en elle.

-Et Quirrell et Maugrey ?

-Oui mais là elle ne nous à pas jeter de sortilèges impardonnable et elle n'avait pas non plus d'espèce de turban sur la tête et Dumbledore à du faire encore deux fois plus attention pour l'embaucher. De plus elle nous a bien appris à nous défendre.

-C'est vrai que je ne ressens aucun danger vis-à-vis d'elle.

-On la surveille quand même parcque moi je trouve louche qu'elle ne soit présente à aucun des repas.

- Elle n'est pas la seule d'autres, professeur ne descende pas non plus.

-Oui enfin on continue de faire attention à elle.

Le trio hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis sursauta lorsqu'ils virent l'heure. Il était tard et ils avaient déjà des devoirs pour demain, ils se jetèrent sur leurs affaires pour y rester une bonne partie de la soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

**III Crise d'angoisse et crise d'amour**

Quelque part dans le château, quelqu'un d'autres s'affairait aussi sur ses propres devoirs qui étaient d'un autre ordre. Le professeur Rogue cherchait parmis tout ces fioles, une en particulier. Il semblait pressé et assez agité dans ces mouvements, malgré le calme apparent de son visage. Il dénicha ce qu'il voulait entre une goutte du mort vivant et un veritaserum. Il émit un sifflement comme pour se féliciter d'avoir enfin mis la main dessus. Il la plaça en l'air dans la faible lueur qui filtrait et observa la fiole et son liquide. Il était ambré avec des reflets rouges. Il était limpide et sans défaut la potion était parfaite. Il n'en avait qu'une malheureusement. Il regarda encore une fois son armoire à potions puis la referma. Il sortit rapidement de son cachot et parcourus les couloirs rapidement sa cape volant au rythme de sa marche donnant l'impression qu'une ombre noir, celle de la mort, rodait dans le château. Il passa devant ses appartement, protégé par une tenture de Salazard Serpentard mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il s'arrêta devant un mur vierge ou une simple tête de lion était accroché et toqua trois coups en murmurant « La vie ne me donne rien que je ne lui offre ». Il haussa un sourcil en prononçant ce mot de passe. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir quelque chose de moins compliqué et moins emplis de remords ? Elle était toujours pareille. Il rentra et tomba nez à nez avec un appartement très chic. Les murs blancs crème étaient recouverts de livres et les petites parcelles au dessus des portes qui ne disposaient pas d'étagères étaient remplies avec des affiches de vieux films moldus. Elle n'avait décidément pas changé elle comblait toujours son manque de connaissance moldus. Les fauteuils étaient noirs tout comme son bureau mais la pièce restait très éclairé par les fenêtres dont disposait la pièce. Il la chercha du regard mais ne la trouva pas, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il entendit un son rauque comme quelqu'un qui étouffe et se dirigea devant le fauteuil et trouva Gabrielle Stark au sol se tenant la gorge et raclant désespérément le sol de ses pieds. Il jeta la fiole sur le fauteuil et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, lui arracha les mains de sa gorge et pencha la sienne vers sa bouche.

-Bois !

Il avait ordonné ça d'une voix forte presque teinté d'inquiétude. Gabrielle détournait sa tête de la gorge tendue de Severus et lui murmurait de lui donner la potion mais il réitéra l'ordre d'une voix forte. Si bien qu'elle céda et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de l'homme. Les mains qui lui emprisonnaient les poignets perdirent de la force et Gabrielle se dégagea et plaça ses mains sur la nuque et dans les cheveux de son sauveur. Après quelques minutes elle dégagea sa bouche de sa gorge et releva le haut de son corps, la tête de Severus reposant maintenant sur ses jambes.

-_Accio potion de régénération sanguine_

La porte d'une armoire s'ouvrit et une fiole vola directement dans la main de la femme qui fit boire son contenue à Severus. Elle dégagea ses mains de l'arrière de la tête de l'homme et se les plaça sur le visage en le frottant comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Elle le regarda avec un faible sourire.

-Je t'avais dit de me donner la potion !

Severus se releva s'appuyant au fauteuil puis s'assit sur celui-ci. L'épisode qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt ne semblait pas avoir existé. L'homme était calme et semblait détendu en présence de cette femme. Il la regarda et lui dit d'un air ironique :

-Pourtant tu as apprécié que ce ne soit pas la potion que tu prennes.

-Tu sais très bien que ton sang me fait plus d'effet que n'importe quelle autres potion mais il n'empêche qu'il ne faut pas que je me réhabitue à ça.

Il se leva en même temps qu'elle et se plaça face à face. Son regard et son visage étaient froids. Toute personne qui serait entré à cet instant précis aurait cru qu'ils se sauteraient dessus en s'insultant de tous les noms mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se jugeaient et se défiaient mais ce n'était rien de plus. Tout se passa en peu de temps. Severus saisit les mains de Gabrielle les plaça dans le dos de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le bibliothèque en l'embrassant. Tout n'était qu'empressement et sauvagerie et Gabrielle répondait à cela en se frottant lascivement contre lui. Il s'écarta d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tes mains elles sont sèches et foncés !

-Le soleil, Severus ! Rien de plus je brûle à petit feu ne l'oublie pas, si je vais encore trop souvent au soleil mais mains brûleront irrémédiablement !

Il les embrassa une à une puis se recolla contre elle, leur visage si près l'un de l'autre. Gabrielle sentait le souffle de l'homme sur ses lèvres elle ferma donc le yeux et le laissa faire comme d'habitude. Elle sentit son souffle se déplacer aller vers son oreille, descendre dans son cou, frôler ses épaules puis il plaça son visage contre le sien, joue contre joue. Leurs corps était l'un contre l'autre chacun serein par rapport à la situation. Le désir montant en chacun d'eux. Gabrielle s'était promis, mais pourquoi promettre quelque chose qui nous brise le cœur ? Elle ne devait pas, mais elle voulait, elle l'aimait, les souvenirs, le désir rien de plus. Il lui murmura à l'oreille comme un chuchotement imperceptible.

-Regarde ce que je deviens pour toi, un homme, je deviens un homme. Avide de sang et de sexe qui pourrait tout détruire pour te serrer une dernière fois. Je descends de mon piedestral de glace pour ne devenir que mortel. Tu me réduis à rien avec rien !

Il s'était collé encore plus fort contre Gabrielle, pour accentuer la fin de sa phrase. Les yeux fermé, la tête en arrière un gémissement avait échapper à la jeune femme. Pourquoi promettre quelque chose qui nous fait souffrir ? Pourquoi interdire une chose qui nous fait survivre ? Ses phrases résonnaient dans sa tête au point de la rendre folle et le contact de cet homme qui était sa vie lui enlevait le peu de raison qu'elle voulait se donner. Elle se laissa donc aller.

Explique-moi !

Séverus caressait doucement les hanches de sa compagne qui lui tournait le dos. Le drap avait glissé, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il caressa doucement les griffures et morsure que la folie du désir avait provoqué sur le dos laiteux de la jeune femme. Elle bougea doucement et se mit face à lui. Elle remonta doucement le drap en ne quittant pas Séverus du regard. Hypnotique, désirable, tellement vampire ses mots avaient effleuré l'esprit de Séverus lorsqu'il avait plongé dans ses yeux noirs. Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et attendit qu'elle réponde.

-Je ne vois pas quoi ce que j'ai à t'expliquer !

-Ton tatouage pour commencer.

Il saisit son bras qui tenait le drap contre sa poitrine et observa plus précisément ce sablier qu'il avait aperçu. Il passa son doigt dessus et le sablier se mis à tourner doucement déversant le liquide argenté dans chaque globe à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, puis il s'arrêta après quelque instant. Il remonta son regard vers les yeux couleur des ténèbres et attendit sa réponse.

-Une envie !

-Une envies ? Tu vis de remord, de questions, de passions et de connaissances mais sûrement pas d'envies !

Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent et une larme coula et s'échoua sur l'oreiller. Il était toujours triste de voir un vampire pleurer, de voir les larmes de sang s'échapper de ses yeux tristes pendant qu'elle essayait de cacher cette douloureuse vérité. Toujours pareille et il cédait toujours car il savait que si elle ne lui disait pas, c'était pour une bonne raison. Lui aussi ne lui disait pas tout. Il la laissa pleurer, observant ces gouttes qui s'échouaient une à une pour former une imposante tache rouge. Il l'avait retrouver et avec elle, tout son mystère. Il savait qu'elle allait encore lui échapper, qu'elle allait fuir mais qu'importe il l'aurait revu et il savait qu'il la reverrait encore une fois. Tout n'était que répétition avec Gabrielle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit timidement en lui serrant la main. Il ne résistait jamais, l'envie le reprenait, elle était la seule qui le laissait faire, qui le laissait être lui-même, il n'était pas obligé d'être doux et affectueux non, il était lui-même avec ses sautes d'humeur et elle le comprenait toujours elle savait toujours quand garder le silence et quand le réconforter. Cette femme était parfaite, même un peu trop mais cela il s'empêcha de le penser. Elle sentait l'envie qui reprenait possession de Séverus elle le sentait la désirer. Elle se rapprocha colla son corps contre le sien et le supplia de la faire redevenir sa marionnette encore une fois.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, d'arracher ce sablier qui habitait son bras, de le serrer, de le protéger mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien elle avait envie de se sentir en sécurité encore une fois et de sentir qu'il avait besoin d'elle encore une fois, ensuite il aurait besoin de quelqu'un d'autres, Gabrielle y veillerait. La passion de Séverus reprit le dessus, encore une fois. Des liens encerclèrent les poignets de la belle, au lit et ses yeux perdirent tout repère lorsqu'un bandeau les aveugla. Un souffle, son souffle, ses dents qui mordaient son cou, ses doigts qui parcouraient son corps et ses portes du soir qui s'ouvraient pour lui, encore une fois au moins une dernière fois, elle voulait ressentir le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, encore une fois elle voulait sentir son souffle contre son cou, sentir sa sauvagerie, sentir à quel point il la dominait, sentir à quel point ils s'aimaient. Des vas et vient rapide, dur, ses cries de femme qui remplissaient la pièce, des ongles qui rentraient dans sa peau blanche, ses mains qui serraient la tête de lit, son corps arqué de désir et de plaisir puis enfin la libération pour elle d'abord, puis lui ensuite. Il s'écroula retenant son poids de ses bras, la détacha, lui rendit la vue puis se recoucha à côté d'elle. Elle vint se blottir dos à lui, elle avait besoin de lui et lui d'elle, elle aurait pus en pleurer tellement son histoire ressemblait à une tragédie grecque.

Elle devait au moins lui apporter le bonheur, elle le devait avant de repartir une nouvelle fois.

-Gabrielle tu te souviens de la potion du souvenir ?

Elle sourit devant cette nostalgie qui s'installait suite à cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en souvenir, c'était sa première rencontre avec Séverus.

-Bien sur, tes mains agiles qui coupaient si rapidement les racines de Mandragores qui extrayaient le sang de chimère. Ton regard fixant la potion. Tu étais si concentré, je suis tout de suite tombé sous ton charme.

-Heureusement que tu étais là car je serais tombée bien bas…

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit. Elle savait comment était Séverus derrière elle, il fixait un point dans la pièce et replongeait dans ses souvenirs sans le quitter des yeux, oui il était ainsi. Si il parlait de ça, ça voulait aussi dire qu'il savait qu'elle allait repartir, qu'elle allait encore fuir ses sentiments puis qu'il allait la retrouver comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il savait tout ça. Oui heureusement qu'elle avait été là, Lili lui avait brisé le cœur en choisissant James malgré leur amour réciproque. En sortant de l'infirmerie un matin elle l'avait évité et détesté. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait provoqué Lili ? Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle lui avait ordonné d'arrêter de tourner autour de Séverus ? Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle s'était toute deux retrouvé à l'infirmerie à cause de ça et non à cause du Quidditch? Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle était complètement responsable ? Non elle ne fit rien, se serra plus contre lui et se maudit de son passé. Oui il avait raison elle vivait de remords mais ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait changé. D'ailleurs en arrivant dans l'école elle s'était rendus compte que le temps se répétait, car elle avait vu une jeune fille qui ressemblait à la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Intelligente, travailleuse, sauvage, discrète la seule différence est qu'à son âge, Gabrielle avait déjà un avenir tout tracé et que les remords l'avaient déjà envahis. Elle ne souhaitait pas le même futur à cette jeune fille, non Hermione méritait mieux.

La bouche de Gabrielle s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Bien sur, Hermione était la réponse à tous ces problèmes. Elle était la clef de tout, elles se ressemblaient tellement physiquement et mentalement que Gabrielle s'étonnait qu'il ne l'ai pas vu. Mais la réponse arriva aussi vite que la question, c'est parcqu'il ne regarde personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle sourit, elle allait lui ouvrir les yeux il en allait de la survie de Severus et elle songeait qu'Hermione ne serait sûrement pas contre. Si elle se ressemble tellement la suite devrait couler de source.

Elle s'endormit contre Severus l'âme moins en peine tout comme son compagnons qui voulait rester ainsi et qu'elle ne parte plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV La proposition**

-Bien vous avez été parfaits aujourd'hui vous me remplirez deux parchemin ou plus qui explique les différences et les points communs qui existent entre les vampires et les loups-garous et vous avez le droit de rajoutez des détails qui vous semble importants. Je vous laisse donc assez libre, et n'oubliez pas de me donnez vos devoirs en retards pour ceux qui ont oublié de me faire parvenir le devoir sur les sorts de défenses et d'attaques.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Ron et Harry qui baissèrent la tête, gênés. Toute la classe rangea rapidement ses affaires, pressé de finir cette journée dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps qui s'abattait sur l'école et pour oublier la pile de devoirs que les professeurs sans pitiés leur distribuaient à tours de bras. Gabrielle se plaça derrière Hermione qui plaisantait avec Harry et Ron, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui demanda de rester quelques instants avec elle. Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils et Hermione leur demanda d'attendre dans le parc leur assurant qu'elle allait les rejoindre plus tard. Hermione posa ses affaires sur une table et regarda le professeur. La porte se referma sur Harry et Ron.

-Veuillez me pardonner que je vous ôte quelques heures de pur plaisir au soleil mais j'aimerais vous faire une proposition.

Gabrielle attendit de voir la réaction de Hermione face à cette phrase plus qu'énigmatique. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son professeur la tête légèrement pencher attendant la suite de l'information.

-Je souhaiterais vous faire suivre des cours « de magie avancé ».

- De… « Magie avancé » ? Pardonnez-moi professeur mais je ne saisis pas

-Miss Granger vous êtes extrêmement intelligente cette information est indéniable. Vous savez même, je n'en doute pas, le programme dans chaque matière des septièmes années. Mais la question que je vous pose est, est-ce que vous connaissez l'après Poudlard ? Est-ce que vous connaissez toutes les facettes de la magie ? Je ne parle pas seulement de la magie noire, il existe des magies alternatives des magies qui ne se révèlent qu'à des moments bien précis, des sorts qui ne peuvent être réalisés que quand différents composants sont assemblés, des potions que le professeur Rogue ne pourrait pas faire car il est simplement un homme ou parcqu'il de la haine ou autre. Toutes ces magies là, miss Granger ! Celle dont on ne parle jamais et que l'on sous-estime.

Toutes les émotions basiques étaient passées sur le visage d'Hermione. L'étonnement, la peur, la curiosité pour finalement s'arrêter sur l'intérêt ! Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, décrocha ses yeux de ceux de son professeur et regarda le sol en remuant la tête au rythme que sa main farfouillait dans sa tignasse brune. Cette demande était plus qu'intéressante, même alléchante. Mais pourquoi elle ? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de l'explication. De plus ce serait le professeur Stark qui lui enseignerait et ils s'étaient dits qu'ils devaient la surveiller pour qu'elle ne soit pas une ennemie de l'Ordre, mais en même temps c'était un bon moyen de la surveiller. Elle croisa les bras, releva la tête et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Harry ?

-Vous êtes intelligente et vous avez soif de connaissance, j'étais pareille à votre age et je sais que j'aurais adoré qu'on me l'enseigne à votre âge plutôt que de l'apprendre à mes dépens par exemple. En ce qui concerne Harry, oui ça aurait été intéressant de lui proposer mais il n'aime pas apprendre et tout enseignement donné ne lui sert pas dans les moments les plus importants, car il agit par instinct donc j'aurais beau lui enseigner tout ce que je voudrais cela ne lui servira à rien.

-Et le directeur est…

-Le directeur accepte tout ce qui pourrait élargir vos connaissances tant que cela n'interfère pas avec vos cours et vos révisions.

Hermione se frotta le dessus du nez avec son index en fixant un point sur le sol. Cette proposition était alléchante et le Dumbledore semblait d'accord donc il lui faisait confiance. Devait-elle en parler à Harry et à Ron avant d'accepter ? En même temps ça la concernait elle, exclusivement donc la décision lui revenait entièrement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Gabrielle l'interrompit dans ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ce soir je vous donnerais un cours. Si cela vous convient on continuera sinon j'abandonnerai mon idée.

-D'accord et heu…les cours seront données dans cette salle ?

Gabrielle grimaça en souriant.

-Non j'aimerais bien, mais je devrais les faire dans mon appartement. Dumbledore à juger plus utile de les faire là-bas car si Rusard passe et qu'il nous entend parler de vampires, de trolls et de sort mortels je crains qu'il ne s'inquiète quelque peu. Et de plus je préfèrerais que toute l'école ne sache pas que vous passez vos soirées en ma compagnies à vous donnez des cours particulier car on crierait au favoritisme. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là-bas pour préparer des potions, pour vous enseignez et vous démontrez certain sort.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant doucement, encore sous le choc de l'annonce de ces cours. Après que la main de son professeur se soit retirée de son épaule, elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit en la saluant une dernière fois et la remerciant. Gabrielle la retint avant de partir.

-Vous viendrez devant la salle ce soir à 20 heure car je doute que vous sachiez où se trouvent mes appartements.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Hermione sortit sans un bruit pour se précipiter vers le parc pour tout raconter à Ron et Harry. Gabrielle resta là face à cette porte fermé et sourit tristement en fermant les yeux. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit une fiole de son sac. La même fiole que Séverus lui avait apportée la nuit précédente et qu'il avait refusé de lui faire boire. Elle l'ouvrit et but son contenu d'une seule traite. Elle reposa la fiole, mis une main sur sa gorge et inspira d'une voix rauque comme si l'air venait à lui manquer. Elle ferma les yeux, son visage se contracta exprimant de la douleur, son corps trembla puis tout s'arrêta. Elle retira la main de sa gorge, rouvrit les yeux et se remit droite en soupirant. Bientôt tout cela serait terminé.

-Attends, attends ! Stark va te donner des cours et vous serez seulement toute les deux dans son appartement ? Hermione tu es devenue folle ?

-Ron calme toi ! Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore avait mis toute confiance en elle.

-Mais elle pourrait te mentir…

-Je sais, je sais mais réfléchis Harry ! Dumbledore est au courant, si demain je ne suis pas en cours à ton avis sur qui la faute va être rejeté ?

-Stark !

-Tout juste alors tu crois vraiment qu'elle va faire quelque chose ?

-Oui mais Hermi…

-Et puis de toute manière j'ai envie d'y aller, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance.

-Attend qui nous disait qu'elle avait de grande chance d'être un loup garou ?

-Moi, mais elle n'en est pas un, la preuve elle était là ce matin ! Et puis, j'y vais ce soir si je vois la moindre chose d'anormal j'arrête là, c'est simple non ?

-Bon d'accord mais fait attention quand même !

Hermione se coucha sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Oui elle devait faire attention, mais pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle et lui donnait l'opportunité de pouvoir apprendre sans restriction elle aimerait bien que cette personne ne lui veuille pas de mal. Et puis Stark était si gentille avec elle, elle était si humaine avec tout le monde même d'ailleurs, elle ne pourrait pas tuer, elle n'en a pas l'allure. Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine selon une expression moldu. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda les oiseaux qui volaient au dessus d'elle. Elle se sentait bien en cet instant, se sentait seule et libre. Elle ne sentait pas non plus des yeux noirs posés sur elle, l'observant avec grand intérêt. Ce soir, ce soir elle saurait ce que sont ces cours et elle en saura plus sur cette Gabrielle Stark. Ce soir…

Il était 19H50 et Hermione attendait patiemment devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'était pas encore très tard ce qui fait que le bâtiment était encore remplis de d'élèves criant, jouant, riant et complotant dans les couloirs. Par chance, la salle de défense était située dans un lieu isolé de l'école. Elle entendit des talons claquer derrière elle et se retourna, pour tomber face à face avec le professeur Stark qui la regardait avec un faible sourire. Elle semblait très fatiguée par rapport à ce matin, les traits un peu plus tirés et les yeux fatigués et rouge comme si elle venait de pleurer.

-Bien Miss Granger, suivez-moi !

Hermione s'engagea derrière son professeur qui repartait déjà d'un pas rapide. Elle la fit passer par des couloirs que les élèves ne fréquentaient pas elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur l'un d'eux. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, elle se dit qu'en rentrant il faudrait qu'elle emprunte la carte du maraudeur à Harry pour en savoir sur cette endroit de l'école. Elles passèrent devant une tenture de Salazar Serpentard puis s'arrêtèrent quelques mètre plus loin devant un mur vierge ou une simple tête de lion était accroché. Gabrielle posa une main sur le mur et murmura « La vie ne me donne rien que je lui offre ». Hermione s'étonna d'un tel mot de passe, il était si étrange, si moldus et en même temps si compliqué ; il devait sûrement définir à la perfection son professeur. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement de son professeur qui était vraiment très chic et moderne, elle fut encore plus étonner par les affiches de cinéma moldus et les cd de musiques moldus qu'elle trouva sur une étagère. Cet appartement lui plaisait vraiment. A côté du fauteuil elle trouva des coussins éparpillés sur le sol et au milieu plusieurs bougies. Elle sursauta, elle ne comptait pas lui faire faire de la divination ? C'était bien la seule chose qu'Hermione détestait. Elle regarda son professeur qui l'avait observé voulant voir sa moindre réaction face à sa demeure qu'elle avait aménagée au style moldu.

-Je…vous comptez me faire faire de la divination ?

Gabrielle sourit et ne se retint pas de rire face à cette remarque. C'est vrai que les coussins et les bougies pouvaient faire pensé à de la pratique de la divination, mais vu la tête d'Hermione ça ne lui convient guère. Elle la regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Non, non rassurez-vous Miss Granger. La seule prédiction juste que j'ai faite était que le lendemain Serpentard gagnerait contre Poufsouffle au Quidditch, mais tout le monde l'avait prédis.

Elle ria encore un peu et s'assit confortablement sur les coussins, invitant Hermione à faire de même. La jeune fille s'exécuta un peu plus détendu après ce que son professeur venait de lui avouer. Elle regarda avec interrogation les bougies qui étaient face à elle.

-Bien ce soir je vais vous montrer quelque chose de très simple. Je ne veux pas me lancer de quelque chose de très compliquer si vous ne voulez pas continuer mes cours. Bien regardez-moi.

Gabrielle posa deux doigts sur la mèche éteinte de la première bougie, puis les retira et une flamme apparut. Elle refit le même geste pour chaque bougie qui s'alluma à chaque fois. Une fois que les bougies étaient toute allumées, elle regarda Hermione puis abaissa sa paume de main sur chaque flammes, elle les éteignit toute de cette façon. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-je fais ?

-De la magie sans baguette professeur.

-Bravo et je vous savez déjà la pratiquez il me semble avec le simple sortilège accio baguette que vous pratiquez lorsque vous avez perdus votre baguette. Bien, je ne vais pas me lancer dans des explications comme à quoi sert la baguette et les danger qu'il y a ne pas l'avoir pour pratiquer de la magie un peu plus élaboré sur une grande distance.

-Je connais les risques mais je n'ai jamais réellement vu le risque réel.

Gabrielle sourit devant cette remarque. Elle leva sa main sur le côté et visa une étagère sur le côté.

-Je veux changer la couleur de l'étagère, un sort simple non ?

Elle se concentra, fronça les sourcils et regarda plus intensément l'étagère. Tout un coup des livres volèrent et tombèrent par terre et un miroir qui était accrocher juste derrière l'étagère fissura. Gabrielle baissa le bras et regarda Hermione.

-Vous voyez je n'ai pas réussi à changer la couleur et ma magie s'est dispersée un peu partout autour de l'objet que je désirais ensorcelé.

Elle prit sa baguette replaça les livres et répara le miroir. Elle la reposa sur le côté et regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione.

-Vous vous doutez qu'il n'y a aucun risque avec les bougies…

-Vu que le sortilège est ciblé par les deux doigts qui touchent ce que l'on veut enflammer. Heu pardon professeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant posez vos doigts comme je l'ai fait précédemment. Concentrez-vous, fermez les yeux même ça vous aidera. Il faut que cou sentiez la magie affluer dans vos doigts comme vous la sentez affluer dans votre baguette. Ensuite vous voulez faire chauffez vos doigts, vous sentir une chaleur parcourir vos bras et se stocker dans le bout de vos doigts. Claquez des doigts sur la mèche en retirant vos doigts.

La mèche s'alluma. La mèche était vive et d'un beau jaune. Hermione sourit en regardant le phénomène et elle le reproduisit sur chacune des bougies à chaque fois un peu plus rapidement. Elle regarda son professeur avec un sourire ravi de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Maintenant mettez votre main au dessus de la bougie et cette fois ci ce n'est plus du chaud que vous voulez sentir affluer mais du froid, un froid glacial qui doit venir se stocker dans votre paume de main. Abaissez votre main lorsque ce froid et à un tel point que vous ne sentez presque plus votre main.

Hermione abaissa sa main et la flamme s'éteignit elle fit pareille avec chacune des bougies comme pour les allumer elle était de plus en plus rapide. Elle était vraiment heureuse de réussir cela et que son professeur le lui est appris. Ce n'est pas vraiment très utile mais ça permet de mieux contrôler sa magie. Son professeur se releva et la regarda.

-Bien voila c'est tout pour ce soir maintenant vous n'aurez plus qu'à me donnez votre réponse.

-Je veux continuer !

Hermione avait dit cela en se levant. Une lueur d'envie brillait dans ses yeux, elle avait vraiment envie de continuer ces cours et d'en apprendre plus. Gabrielle sourit doucement, elle était vraiment heureuse que ce cours lui ai plus, oui vraiment, les choses s'annonçaient vraiment très bien. Elle hocha la tête et la regarda de nouveau.

-En êtes-vous vraiment sur ?

-Oui, professeur ! Ces cours me plaisent et je veux en apprendre plus.

-Bien rendez-vous demain ici, mais une heure plus tôt si vous le pouvez.

Hermione hocha la tête souhaita une bonne soirée à son professeur et sortit de la pièce, un sourire ravis sur son visage. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Gabrielle se transforma, elle était essoufflée et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur des canines qui poussèrent instantanément. Elle posa une main sur sa gorge et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus. La porte se rouvrit sur Séverus qui referma la porte précipitamment. Gabrielle sauta sur lui et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge en le plaquant contre le mur avec une grande violence. Elle rattrapa les nombreuses fioles qu'il lui avait apportées. Elle les posa sur le sol sans se décrocher de lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Après quelques minutes elle se décrocha de l'homme et le posa sur le sol doucement pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Elle chercha parmis toute les potions et trouva une fiole jaune argent et lui fit boire. Il ouvrit les yeux après avoir bus la dernière goutte de la fiole. Elle lui sourit tristement en murmurant un « désolée » plus que sincère. Il se frotta l'endroit où elle l'avait mordus en se relevant. Elle resta à genoux à côté de lui en baissant les yeux.

-Je suis désolée Séverus. Je dois boire des potions beaucoup plus souvent que si c'était du sang et j'ai du tenir une journée entière avec une seule fiole, je n'en pouvais plus…

Sa tête était toujours baissée et ses mains serraient ses genoux. L'homme se redressa, la regardant se flageller mentalement. Il secoua la tête encore sous le choc de cette attaque, pris les potions qui étaient par terre et les posa sur la table derrière le fauteuil. Gabrielle était encore par terre comme une enfant qui attend la punition. Severus s'installa sur le fauteuil et soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Lève-toi tu es ridicule ! Je m'en doutais que je n'allais pas repartir sans avoir bu une potion de régénération sanguine.

Gabrielle se releva et se dirigea la tête toujours baisser, vers son bureau où elle posa une pile de copies. Elle fit apparaître une bouteille de vin moldu et enchanta un CD pour qu'il soit diffusé dans toute la pièce. Elle se servit un verre de vin, enclencha la musique et commença à corriger ses copies, la musique envahissant la pièce. Severus fit venir un verre de vin à lui et écouta la musique en fermant les yeux. Quelle tristesse, quel désespoir toujours pareille avec Gabrielle. La fin de la chanson arriva et Gabrielle chanta le dernier couplet en levant les yeux de sa copie, comme une complainte qu'elle voudrait adresser à quelqu'un, comme une supplication. Il écoutait avec intérêt ces paroles.

_wash me away  
clean your body of me  
erase all the memories  
tey'll only bring us pain  
and i've seen, all i'll ever need_

Les dernières notes résonnèrent, Gabrielle se pencha sur sa copie s'empêchant de pleurer. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, elle pleurait de plus en plus souvent. Elle entendit Severus se lever, poser le verre à côté du sien et se placer derrière elle. Une nouvelle chanson démarrait résonnant dans la pièce.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Severus passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la femme qui restait concentré à corriger ses copies et qui s'efforçait de ne pas se concentrer sur l'homme dans son dos ni sur cette musique qui reflétait si bien son état d'esprit actuel. Il pencha son visage et appuya ses lèvres contre son oreille. Elle arrêta d'écrire savourant cette sensation puis ferma les yeux. Il entortilla ses cheveux sur ses doigts. Il murmura à son oreille :

-Je sais que tu as des choses à me dire, je sais que tu refuses que je sois au courant mais alors ne les laisse pas paraître ou la tentation pourrait être trop forte.

Il caressa doucement la nuque de sa compagne, reprit son verre et alla se remettre sur le fauteuil. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Séverus ne se relève pose son verre vide à côté de celui de la femme, lui caresse les cheveux puis ressorte de la pièce sans un bruit. Dès que la porte fut fermée elle posa sa plume et pleura. Elle n'allait pas le trahir, ce n'était pas une trahison, elle allait juste lui apporter une vie meilleure. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle, tachant sa robe noire. Elle l'aimait il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, mais elle aurait tant voulu rester avec lui pour toujours, toujours pourvoir être dans ses bras et se sentir protégée comme si rien ne pouvait la blesser. Elle se leva et alla se coucher tout habiller, tremblante et triste dans la nuit qui engloutissait sa chambre.

**Note de l'auteur : **traduction des chansons

_(Purifie-moi _

_Nettoie ton corps du mien _

_Efface tous les souvenirs _

_Ils ne nous apporteront que de la douleur _

_Et j'ai vu tout ce dont j'aurai jamais besoin.)_

_Muse_

_(Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble _

_Je suis le dernier à rester _

_Et apprends moi le bien et le mal _

_Et je te montrerai ce que je peux faire _

_Dis ça pour moi _

_Dis le à moi _

_Et je pourrais laisser cette vie derrière moi _

_Dit le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver)_

_Nickelback_


	5. Chapter 5

**V Occlumancie et Legilimancie**

Les cours sa passèrent sans qu'aucun évènement notable ne vienne troublé leurs bons fonctionnement. Dumbledore proposait toujours des bonbons aux citrons à ceux qui venaient le voir dans son bureau, Rogue martyrisait toujours autant ceux qui étaient étrangers à sa maison, Malefoy ne faisait pas remarquer et affichait toujours un sourire radieux ce qui déplaisait fortement à Harry et Ron qui trouvaient sa louche mais qui ne trouvaient aucun moyen d'avoir de bonnes raisons de le surveillé et Hermione suivait toujours ses cours particulier en compagnie de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce soir là Hermione y alla avec appréhension. Il était prévu que ce soir, elle lui enseigne la légilimancie et l'occlumancie et qu'elle aurait une surprise quand à cet enseignement. Hermione frappa trois coups et entra dans l'appartement pour se trouver nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue et le professeur Stark qui se jaugeait du regard. Ils devaient se disputer peu de temps avant qu'elle entre. Gabrielle lui sourit et Séverus se redressa de toute sa hauteur la regardant avec dédain.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger !

-Bonsoir professeur Rogue ! Bonsoir professeur Stark !

-Bien Hermione, j'ai réussi à convaincre le professeur Rogue de m'aider à t'enseigner l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, comme je suis presque une novice dans ces domaines. Tu t'entraînera d'abord avec moi, puis lorsque tu y arrivera, le professeur Rogue prendra le relais.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. La simple idée que Rogue puisse lire dans ses pensées l'effrayait plus que de mesure, même si il semblait calme et n'avait lancer aucune remarque cynique. Gabrielle se plaça face à Séverus.

-Bien nous allons d'abord te montrer en quoi ça consiste. Bon Séverus tu connaît mon niveau de protection, il est nul j'arrive juste à mettre les pensées que je veux cacher en arrière plan enfin tu connais, j'essayerai de t'arrêter.

Rogue hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Gabrielle refusait qu'il profite de cette opportunité pour qu'il trouve des réponses à ces questions, mais cela n'était vraiment pas sur. Séverus voulait savoir ce qui tourmentait sa compagne, il voulait l'aider et la protéger, habituellement elle se laissait faire mais là elle refusait tout aide. Séverus pointa sa baguette sur Gabrielle.

-_Legilimens_

Séverus entra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme sans problème. Des pensées mouvementées et torturées l'attaquèrent. Elle essayait de les brouiller en mettant en premier plan des choses sans intérêt mais il trouva tout suite certaines choses intéressantes.

Les mains de Séverus qui passent sous le chemisier pendant qu'elle gémit…le sablier qui tourne à une vitesse folle pendant que Gabrielle hurle et se tient le poignet…des lèvres qui s'effleurent pendant que l'une d'elle murmure « Séverus »…Gabrielle coucher sur le sol qui hurle de douleur pendant que Bellatrix ris puis le jette un Doloris …Une pièce noir, Gabrielle dans un coin qui tremble pendant qu'elle observe un homme qui s'approche d'elle, elle lui saute dessus et…elle boit un verre de vin et regarde Séverus du coin de l'œil en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres…Gabrielle qui se tord de douleur sur le sol en hurlant « oui je vous suis fidèle »….

-STOP !

Séverus lâcha Gabrielle et la regarda. Elle tremblait et le regardait d'un œil noir. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir voulu chercher des réponses en poussant le sort plus loin si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pus cacher ses pensées. Elle plissa les yeux et afficha un rictus terrible en ne cessant de le regarder. Elle lui en voulait et il allait payer plus tard dans la soirée. Elle se ressaisit et regarda Hermione avec un faible sourire qui ne cachait pas son état de fureur. La jeune fille tremblait. Elle avait vu Séverus prendre le visage de Gabrielle entre ses mains et rapprocher leurs visages au point qu'ils devaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Elle avait tremblé, essayer de le repousser, griffer ses mains, elle avait même feuler comme un chat mais il était rester accrocher à elle. Elle espérait que rien de tout cela ne se produirait sur elle. Gabrielle leur demanda de patienter et s'éclipsa, chose qu'elle faisait souvent durant leurs cours du soir. Elle regarda son professeur de potions avec une peur non dissimulé, qu'il saisit au passage.

-N'ayez pas peur Miss Granger je n'irais pas aussi loin dans votre esprit.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil non sans s'être servis un verre de vin au préalable. Elle le trouvait vraiment différent quand il était dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait lorsqu'elle allait à ses cours et à chaque fois il était plus tranquille et détendu et ne lançait aucunes remarques dérangeantes. Il sirotait son verre de vin pendant qu'il observait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil.

-Quelque chose à dire Miss Granger ?

Oui, je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de charme lorsque vous vous détendez dans les appartements du professeur Stark, je trouve que ce charme révèle votre beauté qui est loin de me déplaire.

-Heu…non, rien du tout, c'est juste que je voudrais pas vous infligez ma compagnie ou être une obligation pour vous.

-Votre compagnie ne m'est pas infligé sinon je ne resterai même pas lorsque vous êtes ici et vous n'êtes pas une obligation, je sais tout de même refusé un devoir qui me déplait.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda ses pieds, elle divaguait vraiment lorsqu'elle le voyait ici. Dans les cachots elle le trouvait froid, désagréable et cynique mais ici, il était cultivé, raffiné et charmeur à ses dépend sans doute. Elle enviait même le professeur Stark qui devait partager plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Gabrielle revint un peu plus rayonnante qu'avant, mais ne manqua pas de lancer un regard noir à Séverus qui l'ignora totalement, finissant son verre de vin.

-Je n'arriverai pas à entrer dans votre esprit après ce que je viens de subir, j'en suis navrée. Séverus va se charger de le faire pour moi. Rassurez-vous Miss Granger il ne vous fera pas subir ce qu'il m'a fait. Maintenant ne pensez à rien et fermez votre esprit. Tenez buvez ça ce n'est que de l'eau ça va vous rafraîchir les idées.

Hermione pris le verre qu'elle lui tendit, bu le verre et l'apprécia fortement. Elle le posa sur la table non loin, se replaça face au professeur Rogue et ferma les yeux et fit tout son possible pour vider son esprit, mais l'image de Séverus la serrant dans ses bras puis l'embrassant flottait au dessus de toute pensées rationnels. Séverus lança le sort et pénétra dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Une vague de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Hermione fronçait les sourcils se concentrant pour l'extraire de son esprit, mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Séverus, lui, explorait sans violence les souvenirs de la jeune fille.

Hermione résolvait l'énigme que Rogue avait placer pour ne pas atteindre la pierre philosophale….Elle pleurait dans un coin pendant que des jeunes enfants la montrait du doigt en riant…Elle enlaçait Harry sur le lit de l'infirmerie alors que celui-ci était en état de choc…Hermione était dans les bras d'un homme, elle relève la tête et murmure doucement « Séverus » en se penchant vers le visage de celui-ci et…

Séverus se fit éjecter par l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Il écarquilla les yeux encore sous le choc de la dernière image qu'il venait de voir, comment était-ce possible ? Cette scène, il avait déjà vécu, cette scène, il avait déjà vu ça ! Elle le regardait essoufflé et légèrement paniquer en espérant qu'il n'ai pas eu le temps de voir distinctement sa dernière pensée. Gabrielle la félicita d'avoir éjecter Séverus, elle avait un large sourire et Hermione en cette instant, se sentait prise au piège, elle avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté, que tout ceci, était prévu. Elle sortis précipitamment de la pièce, suivis de peu par Rogue qui la rattrapa par le bras dans les couloirs. Elle se tourna face à lui et le regarda, plongea dans ses yeux noirs et ne dit rien. Séverus ne savait pas quoi dire, cette scène il l'avait déjà vécu, ces images, une fille qui part en courant, qu'il rattrape et à cet instant il….la même fille aux cheveux brun légèrement indiscipliné, le même visage terrifié, le même corps. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme un adolescent ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi son cœur battait comme si il avait 17 ans et qu'il se trouvait face à l'amour ? Pourquoi s'est-il penché et l'as-t-il embrassé ? Toutes tentatives pour trouver des réponses étaient vaines en cet instant précis. Il s'était penché, l'avait embrassé et l'avait collé à lui. Elle avait répondus à cette avance, elle n'attendait que ça, elle ne voulait que ça et il lui offrait. Il la désirait il voulait la posséder sur l'instant il voulait la faire sienne. Cette envie il ne l'avait eu qu'une fois, les images se superposaient. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et invita la jambe d'Hermione à venir se loger sur sa taille pour que leurs corps puissent être l'un contre l'autre. Les images se superposaient contre sa volonté. Hermione installa ses jambes et les serras contre la taille de l'homme qui la portait à présent et qui la plaqua au mur. Le choc, le désir, la violence contenue, la fit s'arquer lorsque le mur entra au contact avec son dos. Les images se superposaient irrémédiablement, la scène se rejouait et le désir était le même. Séverus dévora le coup de l'adolescente en passant ses mains sur ses cuisses remontant la jupe en même temps. Hermione s'essoufflait, gémissait et déboutonnait la chemise de l'homme qui la portait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle la gentille, studieuse et intelligente Gryffondor était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son professeur de potions dans un couloir de l'école. Elle était en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! Ce message s'imposa dans son esprit et une lueur de panique apparut dans ses yeux bien vite remplacer par du plaisir lorsque l'homme de ses désirs entra un doigt dans son intimité. La tête en arrière, coller au mur, les sens en éveils, les mains caressant le torse d'albâtre qui lui faisait face. Toutes pensées rationnelles étaient loin d'eux à cet instant précis. Pour Séverus, les images se superposaient le faisant confondre réalité et souvenir et le faisant se mélanger dans ses sentiments et pour Hermione, le désir était entré en elle, il l'avait capturé, rendu plus courageuse et lui avait révélée des sentiments que son esprit dissimulait sans honte depuis quelques temps. Ce soir là, le sablier de Gabrielle tourna à une vitesse folle sur son bras et ses yeux pleurèrent autant qu'ils purent jusqu'à ce plus aucune goutte de sang ne soit présente dans son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste sur le sol inerte, presque morte en priant le ciel que ce qu'elle faisait était bien. Ce soir là, était un soir très spécial.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Mercipour ceux qui laissent des reviews même si, lorsque je vois qu'il y en a des nouvelles, je les ouvre avec appréhension craignant de recevoir des remarques désagréables voir blessantes (désolée je suis très émotive ce qui explique...). Et je tenais à remercier Septentrion parcque ces remarques me gènent car elles ne sont pas positives mais étrangements j'ai envie d'en recevoir d'autres car elle le dit juste comme il faut sans trop donné d'espoir et sans trop dévalorisé. Ma remarque n'est nullement négative, je souligne juste qu'elle me font plaisir alors merci septentrion de ta franchise qui me désarçonne parfois. Et pour les lecteurs je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire des fics Harry Potter alors pour rattraper mon piètre niveau aller lire les fics de la personne citée précédemment (qui sont, soit dit en passant, magnifiques comparés aux miennes!).**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI Pré au Lard et traîtrise**

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'adolescente sentit des mains la secouer comme si un tremblement de terre avait élu domicile son propre corps. Elle gémit de protestation et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Ron et Harry qui la regardait inquiets. Elle referma les yeux et leva doucement la tête en s'aidant de son coude. Elle s'assit et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé hier soir ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Les souvenirs lui revinrent par bribes, elle avait été chez le professeur Stark, Séverus était entré dans son esprit, elle était partis en courant, il l'avait rattrapé et ils…Elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé plus tard dans la soirée. Elle porta les mains à son visage et se le frotta énergiquement. La main d'Harry se posa sur son épaule.

-Ca va Hermione ?

Elle les regarda et sourit de son plus beau sourire pour les rassurer. Elle hocha la tête et leur demanda de l'excuser, qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu et elle les laissa là, alors qu'elle montait précipitamment les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle se précipita sur son lit, s'installa en tailleur et souffla un bon coup pour se remettre les idées en place et repenser à tout ça un peu plus sereinement.

Il était samedi, elle avait donc toute sa journée pour pouvoir replacer en ordre ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa soirée, dans les moindres détails, mais elle n'en revenait pas qu'il se soit réellement passé la scène dont elle se souvenait. Elle se souvient qu'elle s'était effondrée sur lui, de fatigue, qu'il s'était assis sur le sol, qu'il avait gardée le silence et elle devait s'être endormis dans ces bras donc s'était lui qui devait l'avoir ramener. Tout était clair, mais elle s'étonnait elle-même de l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve en ne résistant pas à ses avances et même lui, en l'embrassant.

Elle rougit, se mordit la lèvre et poussa un soupir. Il fallait qu'elle oublit tout ça, ça ne ferait que la torturer et c'est ce qu'on peu considérer comme un accident, oui un accident. Ils se sont tout les deux laisser emporter par le désir, mais quel désir, se dit-elle immédiatement en rougissant de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait adoré cela et que les mains de son professeur était très…excitante lorsqu'elle se mettait en action. Ca ne sert plus à rien de le nier maintenant, il me plait ! Cette phrase résonna en elle comme une évidence. Oui il lui plaisait, ça ne servait plus à rien de le cacher. Elle se demandait même si elle n'en était pas tombée amoureuse.

Lorsqu'elle le voyait le soir durant ses cours particulier ils échangeaient quelques mots et pour l'adolescente c'était un délice, il était si cultivé et le fait qu'il ne la rabaisse pas au rang d'une simple élève était très plaisant.

-Hermione !

La voix de Ron résonna en bas. Elle descendit en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle arriva face à eux et les regarda sans comprendre.

-Bon tu viens manger.

Elle éclata de rire, ils étaient adorables de ne pas vouloir la questionner. Elle pris le bras des deux garçons et ils descendirent jusque dans la salle commune où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train de manger. Ils s'installèrent à l'écart des autres et commencèrent à discuter. Hermione regarda discrètement le professeur Rogue, il la regardait, elle ne rêvait pas, il la regardait. Elle tourna un peu plus la tête et fut obliger de la quitter des yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur lui, il était en grande discussion avec Gabrielle qui pour une fois était présente au repas.

-Hé ho Hermione !

Ron ne cessait de l'appeler. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Hein de quoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je disais tu n'écoute pas !

-Pardon Ron vas-y répète !

-Je disais que cette après-midi il faudra absolument qu'on aille chez Honeyduke et aussi au magasin de Fred et Georges je ne suis toujours pas aller le voir et il parait qu'il est vraiment génial ! Avec un peu de chance ils me feront une réduction vu que je suis leur frère

La discussion continua sur le même sujet, la sortie de cette après-midi. Mais Hermione n'étais pas du tout dedans, elle pensait à autre chose, à lui, à ce professeur, à ce qui s'était passé, fallait-il vraiment l'oublier ?

Quelques heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous sous le porche pour se diriger vers Pré au Lard.

Ils firent le chemin s'interessant à ce qu'ils voyaient, rigolant des serpetards qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, se racontaient les nouvelles. Harry et Ron faisaient tout pour interesser leur amie mais ils voyaient bien que ses idées étaient ailleurs. Le trio marchait tranquillement dans un coin isolé du village, quand Ginny apparut sur le coin du chemin. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry rougit et se tourna vers Hermione et Ron.

-Heu excusez-moi un instant je reviens.

Lorsque Harry eux disparus Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ca y est Ginny va enfin se révéler au grand jour.

-Pas trop tôt enfin c'est plutôt pour Harry, tout le monde est au courant sauf lui !

-Excusez-moi pourrais-je vous parlez ?

Les deux amis se tournèrent et virent Gabrielle Stark face à eux. Elle les regardait sans sourire. Ainsi emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver alors qu'il faisait presque chaud, elle donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme parmis les vivants, même si à cette endroit là il n'y avait qu'eux trois. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux en les regardant d'un air froid.

-Pardonnez-moi !

Hermione et Ron se sentir aspiré dans un tube. Ils transplanèrent. Ils voulurent se débattre et s'échapper, mais il était trop tard sa main leur broyaient l'épaule et il était dangereux de la lâcher maintenant que le transplanage était commencé. Ils atterrirent sur un sol froid au milieu de mangemorts encagoulés et avec parmis eux, Séverus.

Ils avaient été trahis. Ils restèrent au sol encore sous le choc de ce qui se passait devant eux, Gabrielle restant là où elle était c'est-à-dire au milieu de tout.

-Gabrielle te voila de retour. A temps et avec ta mission de réussis comme d'habitude. Ton bras !

Elle tendit son bras au milieu de l'assemblé et le sablier s'immobilisa. Tout était si froid, si noir, les adolescent étaient dévisagés sans aucune gêne et ces derniers tremblaient de froid et de peur, restant au sol, n'osant pas bouger de peur qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose d'irréparable.Le propriétaire de la voix qui avait résonner peu de temps auparavant, restait invisible mais Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, du moins le plus longtemps possible...

-Avery emmène les dans la salle !

Un homme se détacha du groupe de mangemorts, saisit Hermione et Ron par le col et les emmena loin de la salle sous les cris désespérés des deux amis qui cherchaient leurs baguettes, qui leurs avaient été ravis par celle qui les avaient fait transplané. Un home se fraya un passage parmis les hommes en noir puis se posta au milieu. Ses yeux rouges fixaient Gabrielle et un rictus déformait son visage.

-Tu n'allais pas me trahir, Gabrielle ! N'est-ce pas ? Tu m'es fidèle jusqu'au bout.

-Oui seigneur je vous suis fidèle.

-Dis-moi Gabrielle tu sais qu'il y a un traître parmis nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui seigneur, nous le savons tous.

-Silence ! _Doloris_

L'éclair atteignit la femme qui hurla de douleur en tombant sur le sol. Son visage était déformé par la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle avait accumulée. Il arrêta son sort.

-Quel est le nom de ce traître ?

-Séverus Rogue !

Séverus écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela, et ceux qui étaient à ses côtés lui saisirent chacun un bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Depuis le début il se demandait ce que Gabrielle faisait là mais tout s'expliquait, elle travaillait pour le seigneur des ténèbres, le sablier était la marque qu'il avait apposée pour qu'elle ne soit pas reconnue. Voldemort se dirigea vers lui en pointant sa baguette, menaçante.

-La mansuétude ne fait pas partir de moi, Séverus, mais malheureusement je suis obligé d'en faire preuve! Enfin, pour l'instant...

-Vous...vous aviez promis

Gabrielle qui était encore sous le choc du précédent sort, c'était trainé au sol pour pouvoir voir son amour, pour pouvoir le voir, peut-être une dernière fois. L'homme au regard rouge la regarda intensément.

-Bien sur, j'ai dis que je ne lui ferais pas de mal !

Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et fis face à un nouveau doloris qu'il lui avait jeté. Son corps sursauta et elle se retrouva sur le dos, le sommet de sa tête touchant le sol laissant appraitre des veines bleus dont le sang s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure des minutes. Séverus voulut s'interposer, voulut arrêter cela, mais les deux hommes le bloquèrent un peu plus.

-Dis-moi Gabrielle est-ce que tu aime ce traître ?

-Oui

-Est-ce que tu serais prête à mourir pour lui ?

-Oui.

Les larmes de sang recouvraient son visage. Elle endurait maintenant un nouveau doloris, se tordant de douleur sur le sol, hurlant et pleurant. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour ordonner à Séverus de la regarder souffrir, puis recommençait la faisant hurler un peu plus fort et se tordre un petit peu plus contre le sol glacé.

Voila ce qu'elle lui cachait, elle l'aimait c'était aussi simple que ça. Il voulait fermer les yeux, pour ne plus voir la femme qui donnait sa vie pour lui mais n'y arrivais pas. Elle n'aurait pas voulus qu'il ferme les yeux, elle n'aurait pas voulus qu'il la laisse. Si il avait pus, il aurait versé des larmes mais il ne l'a pas fait ça n'aurait servit à rien. La belle était toujours sur le sol hurlant, griffant le sol, tremblante et se recroquevillant sur elle-même à chaque nouvelle attaque. Séverus se dit à ce moment là que si le ciel avait pus le faire naitre sans coeur, il l'aurait remercier car une partie se brisait à la vue de sa femme recroqueviller au sol comme un déchet qui ne demance qu'à être jeté. Son amour en était-il vraiment là? Bon à être jeter?

Une larme parvint à percer au coin de l'oeil pour finir son chemin sur sa lèvre supérieur. Cette larme portait les dernières traces de lui, il perdait tout en cet instant, il perdait tout...


	7. Chapter 7

**VII Tout est finis**

Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce noire, recroqueviller dans un coin, les jambes contre sa poitrine, elle tremblait. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ses jambes et son corps faisait de petit mouvement de balancier, ça lui permettait de se prouver qu'elle était encore vivante. Elle n'osait pas porter son regard sur les murs qui l'angoissaient, la ramenaient à la dur réalité. Les taches de sang, la moisissures, elle était certaine que des cris d'anciens détenus retentissait encore dans la salle, qui avait gardé en souvenir ces moments de torture. Même le minuscule trou dans le mur qui laissait apparaitre un coin de ciel gris ne réussissait pas à lui donner un maigre espoir. Elle accentuait les mouvements de balancier, serrant un peu plus ses jambes contre elle. La jeune fille avait tenter l'auto persuasion, mais cette tentative était tombé à l'eau. Elle était beaucoup trop rationelle.Elle occupait son cerveau avec de nombreuses questions et affirmations qui auraient pus l'entraîner jusqu'à la folie si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte à ce moment là.

Un bras jeta lourdement un corps sur le sol, puis la referma laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant. L'homme resta le nez contre le sol quelques instant, puis bougea et se releva. Hermione ne bougea pas de son coin observant celui qui osait interrompre sa lente descente vers la folie certaine. C'était lui! C'était Séverus, ses cheveux noirs collant son visage en sueur et ses mains relevant son corps du sol qui semblait vouloir le garder avec lui, contre lui. Il se dirigea vers le mur titubant, boitant, se mis dos à lui, puis se laissa couler en fermant les yeux, laissant ses bras tomber à ses côtés comme une marionnette désarticulé. Il était triste. C'est comme si il avait perdus son masque glacial pour révéler l'homme qui était en dessous.

Hermione hésitait, elle voulait se lever, savoir ce qui se passait, trouver des réponses. Mais elle continuait à se balancer contre le mur, l'observant au dessus de ses genoux. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Ne l'avait-il pas trahis? Oui mais pourquoi était-il là? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les mouvements que son corps faisaient, s'étaient atténuer, laissant place au calme.Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, hésitante. Elle s'installa contre le mur, à côté de lui et le regarda sans bruit.

Elle regarda attentivement sa lèvres recouvertes de sang et ouvertes à plusieurs endroits, sa pommette qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arréter de saigner tout comme le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière se répandant sur une bonne partie de son visage.  
Séverus n'avait pas trahis l'Ordre, il avait trahis les mangemorts ! Hermione caressa sa main qui était posé sur le sol et le regarda. Il ne réagit pas, il restait là, le regard fixe, dans le vide. Mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

-Pro…professeur ?

Il tourna la tête, la voix d'Hermione s'étrangla. Il lui caressa la joue en la regardant dans les yeux. Une étincelle de vie semblait briller à cette instant dans les yeux noirs de l'homme. Il murmura :

-Gabrielle…

Hermione se dégagea rompant le contact physique avec lui et parvint à articuler d'une voix faible mais déterminée.

-Non, professeur je suis Hermione, Hermione Granger !

L'étincelle s'éteignit laissant place à un voile sombre. Il baissa la tête, la secoua, porta les mains à son visage et soupira tristement. Elle se remit à côté de lui, tendit les bras, hésita, puis le serra contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux et lui embrassant le front. Mais que lui avait-il fait ? Le fait qu'il se laisse aller dans ses bras, la dérangeait mais pas au point que cela occupe son esprit. C'est plutôt le fait qu'il l'appelle Gabrielle. Si elle se souvenait bien, ce soir là, il l'avait aussi appellé ainsi et il avait ajouté "pardonne-moi". Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec elle? Et si, et si il la confondait. La main d'Hermione arréta de caresser la chevelure noir, pour la fixer. Et si il la confondait avec Gabrielle?

A quelques mètre de là, Gabrielle se réveilla coucher sur le sol d'une pièce, les pupilles dilatés et l'instinct de vampire en éveil. Une odeur de mort lui agressa les narines à son réveil. Elle haletait, grognait et pestait. Les mangemorts l'avaient mise dans sa salle d'éxécution, ça voulait dire qu'ils lui avaient fournis un humain. Elle devait boire, maintenant, sans attendre, peu importe qui serait le malheureux qu'elle allait faire mourir, elle s'en fichait, seul comptait sa soif qui la rendait incontrolable. Elle se releva, la bouche ouverte, les cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux tel une sauvage. Toute beautée avait disparus pour laisser place à une bête monstrueuse et terriblement dangereuse. Son souffle s'accéléra lorqu'elle sentit l'odeur d'un humain parmis l'horrible odeur de mort, qu'elle détestait. Quelqu'un bougeait dans un coin, elle se dirigea vers ce coin. Il sanglotait, reniflait, elle l'entendait gémir et supplier. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir dans le noir et par conséquent pas la voir, accentuait son appétit et son désir de le faire mourir. Elle était incontrolable. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.  
Elle se jeta sur la maigre victime qui occupait le coin de mur, lui écarta les bras qu'il s'obstinait à garder sur son visage pour se protéger. Elle l'entendit crier lorsqu'elle lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge, ce qui l'excita encore plus et la fit boire avec plus de violence. Elle entendait le corps du jeune homme battre de plus en plus faiblement, il allait bientôt s'arréter, il allait mourir, le vampire redevenait en même temps Gabrielle avec ses remords de tuer pour boire. Elle aspira une dernière gorgée, très doucement, puis posa le corps inerte sur le sol. Elle le détailla et écarquilla les yeux un peu plus en voyant, cette victime, ce jeune homme, cet étudiant, Ron.

Elle hurla de douleur et de rage, contre ceux qui l'avaient forcé à commettre cet acte abjecte, ceux qui les avaient mis ensemble en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait s'empécher de le tuer. Le sang qu'elle venait de boire sortaient de ses yeux noirs pour rejoindre le visage sans vie et figé pour l'éternité. Elle passa sa main sur le visage du garçon pour fermer ses yeux qui étiaent rester figés la dévisageant avec horreur. Elle se releva, le regarda une dernière fois, puis se dirigea vers la porte l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied ce qui la fit tourner sur ses gond et cogner contre le mur.

Bellatrix l'attendait, adossé au mur d'en face avec un large sourire. Gabrielle se jeta sur elle en l'étranglant d'une main, la soulevant du sol. Elle étranglait pour tuer, elle voulait sa mort. Elle la regarda avec haine et lui jeta à la figure cette simple question pendant que Bellatrix cherchait sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Pourquoi?

Le vampire fut, en un instant, projeter contre le mur par un sortilège informulé et Bellatrix s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle saccadé. En cette instant précis, elle détestait encore plus fort Gabrielle, bien qu'elle doute que cela puisse être possible.

-Il y avait que lui!

Les deux femmes se regardaient, se retenant de se jeter à la gorge de l'autre, puis se relevèrent restant chacune respectivement coller contre son mur. Ellesrestèrent quelques instant à se regarderpuis l'une d'elle, Gabrielle, rompit le contact visuel pour se diriger vers une porte au bout du couloir. Elle laissa sa main blanche caresser le mur, pendant qu'elle marchait et entendit Bellatrix partir en courant. Gabrielle sourit elle l'imaginait en train de rapporter au seigneur des ténèbres que le vampire était en train de parler avec Séverus. Toujours la même chanson, tout compte fait.Elle s'arréta devant la porte en posant sa main sur la poignet. Elle se préparait, il allait la questionner et lui dire qu'il la pardonnait. Elle aurait tant aimer qu'il la haïssent et qu'il jure de protéger Hermione, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour elle, largement plus simple. Elle pressa la poignet en inspirant fortement, puis referma la porte derrière elle en ne tournant pas le dos à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
Séverus dans les bras d'Hermione, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Elle se laissa tomber au sol soutenue par le mur sous cette scène qu'elle avait espérer voir. Elle le vit relever la tête et lorsqu'il l'apperçut il se releva, s'arrachant à l'étreinte d'Hermione qui regardait la nouvelle venue avec méfiance et défi. Séverus la prit par les épaules et la releva en la secouant et l'assommant de questions. Gabrielle recommencait à pleurer tel une enfant qui se fait disputer.

-Pourquoi tu as accepter? Pourquoi? Je sais que tu ne le veux pas? Tu l'avais quitter tout comme moi! Pourquoi? Pourquoi Gabrielle? Pourquoi?

La voix de Séverus s'était faite plus forte au fur et à mesure des questions. Il avait arréter de la secouer, il la regardait maintenant, les épaules hautes, la bouche tordus, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'entendit lui dire tout bas, puis de plus en plus fort:

-Non, je peux pas, je peux pas, je veux pas, je peux pas te le dire Séverus, je peux pas!

Il l'écarta de lui et plongea dans ses yeux.  
Hermione regardait la scène toujours collé contre le mur. Les yeux exorbités, elle observait Gabrielle et Séverus. Le fait que la jeune femme pleure des larmes de sang avait tout de suite trouvé répose dans son esprit. C'était un vampire. Elle ne bougeait pas, de peur de montrer sa présence. Séverus l'avait complètement oublier, il ne s'occupait plus d'elle, mais qu'était-elle donc pour lui?

-Laisse-toi faire!

Gabrielle continua de regarder Séverus dans les yeux, puis sentit son esprit être violé pénétrer par quelqu'un d'autre. Il cherchait des réponses. Elle l'aida en organisant ses pensées dans l'ordre, pour aller plu vite, pour qu'il sache tout.

_Gabrielle était assise à une table, dans un appartement moldus. Rien ne montrait dans la décoration qu'elle était une sorcière et encore moins un vampire. _

_Des rideaux noirs filtraient la forte luminosité extèrieur, les murs étaient couvert d'étagères qui elles-même étaient remplis de livre, de CD, d'appareils électrique. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un fauteuil noir avec des coutures vertes, devant lui un tapis vert argenté sur lequel était posé un meuble et un télé. Tout ce qu'il y à de plus moldus. Derrière le fauteuil se trouvait une table qui faisait une séparation entre le salon et la cuisine. Elle devait vivre seule, vue le peu de place._

_Le jeune femme était donc en train de mordiller le bout d'un stylo en observant des dossiers ouverts devant elle. Des photos mélées à des feuilles s'éparpillaient sur toute la table. Elle passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en mordillant de plus belle le bout de son stylo. _

_Tout un coup la porte d'entrée sauta et des hommes vêtus de robe noir et de masque firent irruption dans la pièce. Ils s'arrétèrent quelques instants pour observer l'intérieur de la maison puis se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était levé et qui pointait sa baguette dans leur direction. Ils la désarmèrent d'un mouvement de main et firent apparaitre des liens qui l'emprisonnèrent et la firent tomber sur le sol. Elle leur hurlait de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à eux, qu'ils devait la laisser. Ils lui jetèrent un _silencio_, puis un des homme se pencha vers elle et lui saisit le visage entre deux doigts._

_-Tu crois vraiment que l'on peux partir que l'on peux quitter le seigneur des ténèbres?_

La visions s'effaca pour laisser place à une autre.

_Gabrielle, couchée, lévitait devant les hommes__ qui avait fait irruption chez elle. Ils marchait à travers un couloir dont les revêtements tombaient en décrépitude. Ils tournèrent à un endroit où devait se trouver une porte il y a longtemps. Ils se trouvèrent face à face avec un groupe de mangemorts qui formaient un cercle autour de quelques chose que Gabrielle de par sa position couché ne pouvait voir.  
Il la firent léviter au milieu du cercle, au pied d'un espèce de trône qui était occupé par un homme droit contre le dossier ce qui empéchait toujours Gabrielle de le voir. Le contre sort fut lancé et Gabrielle toujours sur le sol rampa en arrière en se mouvant comme le ferait une araigné. Elle regardait avec horreur l'homme assise sur ce trone au visage quasiment lisse, avec des fentes en guise d'yeux dans lequel des yeux rouges luisait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en une expression qui ressemblait à un sourire._

_-Alors Gabrielle on ne dit plus bonjour?_

_Un rire anima les mangemorts qui les entouraient et l'un d'eux poussa Gabrielle du pied pour la faire revenir au centre du cercle. Elle tomba à quatres pattes au centre du cercle ce qui fit rire le Lord, ce qui se répercuta sur l'assemblé._

_ -Déjà prête à t'offrir ma belle Gabrielle? Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça!_

_La jeune femme releva la tête et se replaça au sol, les jambes pliés sous elle et la tête basse. Lord Voldemort se leva de son trône et se plaça face à elle._

_-Lève-toi!_

_L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet sur Gabrielle. Elle se releva tout doucement et tremblant de tout ses membres. Elle gardait la tête baissée n'osant pas regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
Elle sentit des doigts froids lui toucher le menton et l'obliger à relever la tête, ce qu'elle fit. Elle fit tout pour ne pas regarder ces deux yeux rouges qui la dévisageaient._

_-Je souhaite que tu reprenne ton travail d'informatrice comme au bon vieux temps, avant que tu ne m'abandonne lachement, tout comme Séverus._

_Gabrielle frissonna et ferma les yeux en entendant ce nom qui lui était tellement familier. Le lord sourit en voyant sa réaction et la secoua en serrant un peu plus fort ces doigts._

_-Je vois que tu l'aime toujours. Dis-moi Gabrielle est-ce que tu te conduit toujours comme avant avec lui? Lui déclare-tu toujours ton amour le soir et disparait-tu encore le matin en te maudissant de ne pas avoir le courage d'assumer ton amour?_

_ Elle ne répondit et continua de fixer un point à côté de la tête de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il lui ordonna de lui répondre. La phrase fut dite avec tant de force qu'elle sursauta sous la surprise. Elle lui répondit d'une voix tremblante:_

_-Non!_

_-Ne me mens pas Gabrielle! Bien tu n'as pas changer! Tu va travailler pour moi le veux-tu?_

_Elle ne répondit pas et fixa avec plus d'intensité le mur derrière le Lord. _

_-Tu va te faire embaucher par Dumbledore en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tu va observer Potter et tu me rapportera toute les informations importantes à son sujet. D'accord?_

_La machoire de Gabrielle tremblait sous la fureur que l'annonce lui provoquait. La main de l'homme quitta le menton our se saisir de la gorge de la femme et la serrer alors que sa fureur prenait possession de sa voix._

_-Je prend ton silence comme oui. Sache Gabrielle que tu n'as pas le choix, si l'idée d'en parler quelqu'un te traverser l'esprit, Séverus aura le plaisir d'apprendre que je sais qu'il est un agent double._

_Gabrielle hocha la tête et déglutit avec difficulté en fixant toujours ce mur décrépit. Il la lacha et la laissa s'effondrer sur le sol._

_-Ton bras droit, Gabrielle!_

_Elle tendit son bras droit sans dire mot et hurla de douleur lorsqu'un sablier se grava sur l'intérieur de son poignet._

_-Ainsi si tu me trompe je le saurais et tu le saura aussi..._

Séverus se fit guidervers un autre souvenir en bouillant d'un tel marché.

_Gabrielle était cette fois-ci à genoux au sol face à Voldemort qui lui ordonnait de lui faire le compte-rendu de ses premiers jours._

_-Potter est toujours entouré de deux gryffondor de la même année que lui. Une sang de bourbe et un sang pur de la famille Weasley. Il est très proche de Dumbledore qui le protège comme un fils, mais Potter ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est faible au combat il..._

_-Rapproche-toi de la sang de bourbe._

_-Oui maitre!_

_-Gabrielle? _

_-Oui maître?_

_-M'est-tu fidèle? Me trahirais tu si tu en avais la possibilité?_

_-Oui je vous suis fidèle maître._

_-_Doloris

_Gabrielle s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur face à ce sort._

_-Tu ne le dis pas, mais je sais que tu me trahirais si tu pouvais! Sache le Gabrielle, Séverus en patirait!_

Séverus sortit de l'esprit de Gabrielle et la lacha. Elle resta face à lui, tremblante et pleurant. Il comprenait tout, tout ces questions avaient des réponses. Il se retourna et vit Hermione qui le regardait terrorisé. Il se retourna encore une fois vers Gabrielle et la gifla.Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie, le regarda, sourit tristement, murmura un "désolée" et sortit de la pièce en courant, laissant Séverus à ses révélations.  
Il resta là immobile, ordonnant le cours de son esprit.  
Gabrielle avait été enrolé de force sous la menace de sa mort si elle n'obeissait pas, elle s'était rapproché d'Hermione pour sa mission et l'avait remplis vu qu'elle se trouvait dans cette cellule avec lui. Mais elle avait fait en sorte qu'il voit la ressemblance entre Hermione et elle, la preuve ce soir là ou il avait rattrapé son élève, ce n'était pas à Hermione que l'ésprit de Séverus avait affaire, mais à Gabrielle, la Gabrielle qu'il avait connus à l'école.

Il se tourna face à Hermione qui tremblait de froid et de peur, se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras où elle se laissa tomber.En cet instant précis il détestait Gabrielle pour l'avoir manipulé, pour ne lui avoir rien dit, mais lorsqu'il regardait Hermione sa colère se calmait. Elle savait vraiment tout de lui. Elle savait qu'il allait voir en Hermione l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, qu'il allait y succomber et que lorsqu'il apprendrait la véritée, il douterait, essayerait de nier le sentiment qui l'a occuper, mais qu'il y succomberait encore.

Il ne savait juste pas si il succombait à la ressemblance qui occupait l'adolescente ou si c'était à l'adolescente qu'il succombait à petit feu...tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tout était finis en cette instant, il ne reverrait jamais plus Gabrielle.

**note de l'auteur:** Excusez-moi pour les fautes, pour le retard, pour la piètre qualité de mon chapitre, pour tout en fait...mais merci à ceux qui continue à lire. Vous pouvez me posez des questions car je sens qu'il va y en avoir suite à ce chapitre car mes révélations que je trouve claires ne vont pas l'être pour vous (je le sais, j'ai le don de m'emméler les pinceaux)


	8. Chapter 8

**VII Je ne donne pas mon âme au diable**

Assis, la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux, sa main lui caressant les cheveux, Séverus réfléchissait. En quelques heures il avait découvert que Gabrielle travaillait pour le Lord noir, qu'elle l'aimait au point d'en mourir et qu'elle l'aimait au point de faire entrer Hermione dans son coeur. Tout étaient si compliqué en cet instant. Il regarda la jeune interesser qui par une contorsion compliquer avait poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme. Elle respirait tranquillement, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle dormait. Il se demandait comment, malgré le noir, la tension, la peur, le froid, malgré tout ça, elle pouvait dormir? Comment pouvait-elle être en confiance, la tête sur ses genoux?

Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux et replongea dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas réellement Hermione, enfin il ne l'aimait pas autant que Gabrielle...Il soupira. C'était vraiment compliquer pour lui. Il s'était attaché à la jeune fille à force de la voir le soir chez son amante, il lui avait toujours trouvé un petit charme, un je ne sais quoi qui lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais ça n'était jamais aller plus loin...il avait Gabrielle ça n'aurait servis à rien de regarder ailleurs.

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois puis entortilla un doigt autour des ses boucles brunes. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Voila ce qui l'avait fait craquer ce soir là. Tout s'était passé comme avec Gabrielle. Il se souvenait quand elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre l'occlumencie. Il avait aussi vu cette image que Gabrielle s'était imaginé où ils s'embrassait passionnément et lorsqu'il avait rompus le contact, il avait craqué devant ces yeux génées, fuyant, son visage caché par ses cheveux indomptables, ses mains qui s'entortillent...oui ça avait été leur première fois. Il secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Même lui se perdait dans le fil de ses souvenirs, les souvenirs d'Hermione et de Gabrielle se superposaient comme on inverse les photos d'un album.

Il maudit l'analyse pointu de Gabrielle. Elle avait surement vu l'attirance de l'étudiante pour Séverus et avait surement vu sa ressemblance avec elle même et avait tout fait pour ce qui se passe après se déroule comme elle le voulait, sachant que Séverus se prendra d'affection.

Il soupira en entortillant un peu plus ses doigts. Il ne l'aimait pas du grand amour mais étrangement il ne voulait pas la perdre peut être parcqu'elle lui rapellait son passé, que si il venait à perdre Gabrielle il faudrait qu'elle soit là. Tout était si compliqué. Elle représentit une deuxième cahnce, mais il s'en voulait de la traiter ainsi, ce qui dénotait bien le fait qu'il voulait son confort...

Soudain des cris retentirent et se répercutèrent dans le batiment. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et suivit le moumvent de la personne qui lui avait servis d'oreiller se levant au même rythme fou. Ils fixèrent la porte, surpris par ces cris et effrayer par ce qui allait suivre. La quasi obscurité de la pièce ne les aidait pas à se rassurer. Il fit venir la jeune fille derrière lui pendant que de nouveaux hurlement faisaient rage mêlée à des cognements sourds. Une guerre devait s'être déclaré non loin d'eux. Il sentait la jeune fille frissonner derrière lui, ce qui lui serra le coeur. Il voulait l'éloigner de tout ça, ne pas l'entrainer dans les affaires de mangemorts comme il l'avait fait pour Gabrielle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça. Un sentiment protecteur émergeait en lui sans qu'il ne le désire vraiment. Il voulait se rattraper, se faire pardonner, avoir une deuxième chance.

Un raclement se fit entendre derrière la porte puis un halètement, un murmure, elle s'ouvrit doucement, puis brutalement lorsque quelque chose chuta contre celle-ci. Une tête brune heurta le sol, face contre terre. Séverus n'hésita pas et se précipita vers elle, tira le corps à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il la retourna et vit les yeux de Gabrielle fermer, du sang coulant des paupières closes et ses mains tenaient son ventre sur lequel un rond en argent s'agrandissait lentement. Sa respiration était saccadé et son visage était déformé par la douleur qui la déchirait de part en part.

Séverus s'agenouilla à côté de son visage, lui caressant les cheveux emmelé de sang, posa sa main sur les siennes. Il ne cessait de murmurer son prénom. Il paniquait, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, mais il paniquait, c'était étrange pour lui de paniquer. Pour une fois il ne se rendit plus compte du temps qui passait, de ses sentiments, de l'avant, de l'après, du pourquoi, du comment mais s'interressait juste au maintenant et à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et de l'impuissance dont il faisait preuve.

Hermione restait dos au mur, les paumes de mains coller contre celui-ci, remplis d'horreur devant cette scène qu'elle savait qui s'achéverait par la mort. Elle savait que Gabrielle n'échapperait pas à ce trou d'argent qui lui rongeait le ventre. Elle savait qu'elle allait partir. Son souffle bruyant emplissait la pièce, accompagnant les gémissements du vampire agonisant. Son souffle se calma peu à peu et son corps se détendit. Son cerveau reprenait possession du corps, sa raison refaisait surface, ses conaissances se frayait un chemin parmis le labyrinthe d'émotion. Oui, le sortilège du _"arguensmort". _Le sortilège qui donne la mort aux morts, il existe une solution, un moyen. Elle déglutit difficilement sentant la sueur couler le long de ses tempes...une solution.

Elle regarda Séverus qui continuait désespérément de lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'il lui murmurait son prénom. Il l'aimait, ça se voyait, il se mourrait d'amour pour Gabriele. Et elle? Que venait-elle faire içi? Elle aimait Séverus? Elle n'en était même pas sur, elle savait que divers choses s'emmélaient en elle et que l'amour n'était pas loin mais la réciprocité n'était peut-être pas de mise. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois et s'avança doucement vers Gabrielle pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés en face de Séverus. Le bruissement d'étoffes fit relever la tête de ce dernier. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, essayant de faire passer sa pensé entre ses lèvres sèches.

-Je...je peux...

-Non!

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Gabrielle qui avait prononcer ce simple mot d'une voix rauque, comme si cela lui arracher un petit bout de simplement le prononcer. Elle grimaça de douleur puis dans un sursaut, posa une main sur le genoux d'Hermione, ne sachant pas où se trouvait sa main. Elle ouvrit la bouche et inspira l'air dans un sifflement. Sa voix résonna faiblement, chaque mot était dit sur le souffle.

-Tu ne mourreras pas pour me redonner la vie. Laisse moi au moins retrouver ma liberté...

Elle toussa, crachant laissant un gerbe de sang argenté couvrir sa cape. Séverus continua de lui caresser les cheveux, doucement, amoureusement, sachant que dans peu de temps il ne pourrait plus.

-Tu l'aimes...et je sais que ce sentiment commence à trouver le chemin jusqu'au coeur de Séverus. Moi, je dois mourir je n'apporte que mort et mauvais souvenir pour lui je...

Elle commenca à se tordre de douleur, roulant sur le côté, aggripant de plus belle son ventre. De l'argent coulait maintenant de ses yeux blesser. Séverus la serra contre lui, essayant de la rassurer, de calmer sa toux, sa douleur, mais la mort reprenait possession de la jeune femme. Elle se tordit en gémissant, puis son corps s'immobilisa sur son dernier mot.

-Merci

Une larme s'écrasa sur le visage tordu de la mort. Il pleurait. Il avait perdus son amie, son amante, son amour, ses souvenirs, ses malheurs. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui pendant qu'Hermione qui s'était levée l'étreignait elle aussi pour le rassurer.

Il avait perdus tout son passé...mais le futur personne ne peux le perdre?

Elle le serra un peu plus contre lui. A cet instant plus rien n'existait pour elle sauf cet homme qu'elle savait aimer, qu'elle savait en détresse et qu'elle voulait aider. Oui...tout était si paradoxale en cet instant.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que les cris avaient cessé pour laisser place à un silence de plomb. Le deuil remplissait chaque âme présente...


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Le lendemain à Poudlard, chaque maison commémoraient la perte d'un être chère, chaque âme pleurait la disparition d'un ami, d'un frère, d'un amant, d'une amante…

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était mort peu de temps avant que l'Ordre n'attaque le quartier générale de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il se raconte au détour d'un couloir, que Dumbledore serait mort suite à une attaque combinée de Greyback et d'un vampire. Il se raconte aussi que le professeur Gabrielle Tyler, n'était autre qu'un vampire, qu'une fois de plus leur professeur de défense était à la solde du mage noir. Il se racontait beaucoup de choses au détour des couloirs de Poudlard…

Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux de toute l'école qui était sortis pour dire adieu à tout ceux qui s'était battus. Les corps reposaient sur des tables drapées de blanc avec en toile de fond, le lac. Les élèves et les professeurs face à cela, formaient une mer humaine dont le seul sentiment était la tristesse.

Harry était en tête, serrant Hermione effondré dans ses bras, la mâchoire serré et l'esprit présent mais pourtant ailleurs. Que de morts durant cette guerre…

Plus loin, adossé à un arbre, se trouvait Séverus qui observait le cortège, l'âme en dérive et le cœur en point d'interrogation. Il croisait les bras. Son visage était fermé à tout sentiments, ses cheveux volaient devant lui, dissimulant ses traits. Gabrielle était morte et tout l'amour qui lui portait devait lui aussi partir.

Il observa Hermione qui remontait le long de l'allée improvisé au milieu de la foule.

Et elle ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas décidé, elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas, tous ses sentiments qui s'insinuaient doucement dans son cœur comme un ruisseau qui cherche son chemin parmis les rochers ne trouverait peut-être pas de réciproque ? D'ailleurs depuis quand avait-il le droit d'aimer ? Il ne devait pas aimer, il se l'était juré. Quand ça, déjà ? A chaque fois que Gabrielle partait de son lit le matin venu sans lui dire au revoir. Mais quand elle revenait ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir juré de ne plus l'aimer.

Hermione montait doucement la colline pour rejoindre Séverus. Elle aussi avait l'esprit chamboulé, tout comme son cœur. Cette homme adossé à l'arbre ? Si noir, si complexe et pourtant si tendre. Oui, elle avait vu des gouttes salées tombé sur le visage mort de Gabrielle. Elle l'avait vu se baisser pour sentir une dernière fois son visage contre le sien. Elle l'avait vu faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière comme le dément qui n'accepte pas la réalité, comme le dément, la démence, la folie, l'amour…Tout se ressemble en ce bas monde.

Est-ce que l'aimait ? Peut-être. Qu'aimait-elle chez lui ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais alors pourquoi montait-elle cette colline pour le rejoindre ? Pour rien, pour lui. N'était-il vraiment « rien » ?

Elle s'arrêta face à lui. Ils s'observèrent n'exprimant rien d'autres que l'indifférence. Indifférence ? Hermione, en cet instant ne voulait pas d'indifférence. Elle avait besoin d'être réconforté, de sentir que si jamais elle tombait, des bras la retiendraient. Elle voulait que l'homme qui était en face d'elle soit ces bras là. Elle s'approcha un peu plus doucement de lui, desserra ses bras et les enroula autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse se serrer contre lui. Elle lui demandait une étreinte, un réconfort, un semblant de sécurité. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur le haut de son crâne puis sentit sa chaleur s'écarter d'elle. Il partait, lui tournait le dos, disparaissait. Elle courut, lui rattrapa le bras et lui demanda de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit.

-Pourquoi ?

-…

-Pourquoi vous partez ?

-Mademoiselle Granger je crois que vous attendez de moi des choses qui pourrait vous conduire vers un endroit d'où vous n reviendriez jamais et ce serait fort dommage.

-Dommage pour vous ? Ou pour moi ?

Des murmures, voila ce qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle murmurait les pensées qu'elle ne voulait pas écouter, qu'elle désirait ignorer. Elles sortaient sans permission, s'exprimant comme doté de vie, comme doté de vérité…Vérité.

-Répondez-moi s'il vous plait.

-Que voulez-vous que je réponde Miss ?

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle n'aimait pas ses mensonges, elle n'aimait pas sa distance, elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle tira un peu plus fort sur son bras.

-Regardez-moi…s'il vous plait.

Il se tourna. Elle retrouva ce masque de distance et de froideur qui le caractérisait tant. Ca ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait bien ce masque car il était toujours impressionnant de le voir se briser, et en sa présence il s'était déjà fissuré plusieurs fois. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas c'était ne pas voir ses yeux. Ils étaient profonds, c'était simple de se noyer dedans et de perdre tout repère. D'ailleurs, elle sentait déjà ses pieds quitter le sol.

-Dites-moi la vérité.

-Il n'y a pas de vérité.

Il n'avait pas tort, il n'y a pas de vérité.

-Je vous aime.

-Ce n'est pas une vérité.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et lui enserra la taille en collant sa joue contre son torse pour entendre son cœur battre.

Séverus ne savait que faire. Elle lui compliquait la vie. Il aurait préféré partir, tout aurait été plus simple. Ainsi il n'aurait plus eu de question, juste des regrets d'amour perdus. Il aurait ainsi pus se laisser dépérir dans son manoir avec pour seule compagne le poison alcoolisé.

Il garda les bras le long du corps, sentant le corps de la jeune fille se serrer contre le sien.

Pourquoi tout un coup avait-il envie de la serrer contre lui ? De la protéger ? Pourquoi avait-il peur tout un coup qu'elle parte, qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle le laisse seul ?

Il se dégagea une nouvelle fois.

-Vous voulez faire comme elle ?

Il la regarda, fronça les sourcils se qui créa un sillon entre ses yeux, ce qui déplut à Hermione qui ne pus que y répondre par un sourire fatigué et triste.

-Vous voulez partir et lorsque le regret d'être partis sera trop fort et que vous ne supporterez plus votre solitude vous reviendrez. Vous resterez une semaine ou plus, puis vous vous rendrez compte qu'il ne faut pas que l'on s'attache à vous, qu'il ne faut pas que l'on compte sur vous, parcque vous avez des blessures, que personnes ne peux vous comprendre, que vous êtes seul dans cette adversité. Ainsi vous partirez, laissant dans les désarrois les personnes qui vous aiment.

Hermione ne souriait plus. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre, que cette attitude qu'il pouvait considérer comme noble, était juste une attitude de lâche. Qu'ainsi, il faisait du mal aux autres autant qu'à lui-même. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendis la main.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagnez dans votre solitude, vous verrez qu'elle n'en sera que moins pénible.

Il regardait cette jeune fille, qui devenait femme sous ses yeux. Elle était en train de lui dire, qu'elle pourrait l'aimer, qu'un avenir serait possible mais qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il disparaisse. Trop de choses se passait trop rapidement. Il aimait encore Gabrielle, celle-ci lui avait mis un autre amour dans le cœur pour la remplacer. Cette femme même morte continuait de lui apporter des questions.

Et Hermione, qui le fixait la main tendu dans sa direction ? Elle était un futur possible. Une rédemption de ses erreurs. Si il avait vraiment aimer Gabrielle il aurait dus réagir comme elle était en train de le faire au lieu de la laisser plonger dans les abysses. Il aurait dus la sauver.

Et maintenant, quelqu'un lui proposait son aide. Il avait besoin d'être sauvé. Cette personne disait l'aimer. Pourquoi pas ?

Il lui saisit la main et l'approcha de lui pour qu'il puise enfin lui donner l'étreinte qu'elle demandait.

La joue contre son torse il sentit la résonance des paroles qu'elle prononçait.

-Ne t'en veux pas. Ne culpabilise pas. Je t'aime, je le sais j'en suis sur. Je ne te demande pas de me le dire, je sais que ces mots te paraissent dénuer de sens, mais ne m'empêche pas de te les dire. Je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne sentant plus le vent souffler. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être en sécurité, elle savait enfin qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Une chance de vivre s'offrait à lui pourquoi ne pas en profiter, pourquoi ne pas la saisir au vol, pourquoi ne pas commencer à s'avouer la vérité ?

Il ferma les yeux, savourant le vent qui lui soufflait dans le dos et serrant un peu plus étroitement Hermione contre lui.

Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? Avec juste un murmure…

-Je t'aime…

Fin

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour tout ceux qui ont lus mon histoire. Merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis (surtout à Septentrion).

Je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire de longue histoire alors j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu quand au déroulement de celle-ci.

Pour simple info une autre histoire est en cours d'écriture et il sera une nouvelle fois question de vampire, mais le sujet sera un peu plus présent. Elle devrait voir le jour dans quelques mois.

Je remercie encore tout le monde et vous demande une nouvelle fois de m'excuser de la qualité en dent de scie de mes chapitres et j'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop déçu.


End file.
